Stone
by Amanda908565
Summary: Rose always has her emotions hidden, and when her mother has enough of it, she is sent away to Saint Vladimir's Academy, her mother hoping that she would "open up". But will Rose become more like stone than she already is? Or will she crack a little so that the light can get in? roseXdimitri NOTE: STARTS OFF SLOW AND WILL PROGRESS. READ TO THE SECOND CHAPTER AT LEAST.R&R please!
1. A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, that is all Richelle Mead, this story's plot, however, is mine. **_

**_AN:_**** I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

**_Stone._**  
Sometimes I believe that, that is what I truly am. As _emotionless_ as a Strigoi. As _ruthless_ as a Strigoi. But as _fierce_ as a blast of blinding, white, light. My mother has tried countless times to get me to open up. None of these attempts worked, so she did the only thing she thought of. She sent me to Saint Vladimir's Academy. She thought that if I made friends, I wouldn't be so stoic. If anything, she should be happy that daughter of the famous Guardian Janine Hathaway, would have a daughter that wouldn't forget that _"They come first." _So that's that. Here I am, on my way to the academy on a train. Curled up into a corner, writing to you. My dia—shit, I mean journal. It was a gift, from my mother nonetheless. You're a tiny, black, leather-bound book that intend to keep. It's the middle if the school year and I'm pretty damn sure that I'm not going to be behind. I've fought a couple of my mother friends that are guardians and have pinned them in a matter of minuets, so I'm not to worried. I've already killed 7 Strigoi, and have my _molnija_ marks to prove it. It's a damn shame that they are giving me a mentor to, and I quote, "make sure I don't fall behind in my classes." As if. If anything, I should be teaching the class. I can surely take down everyone and everyone at that school without breaking a sweat.  
You know the term, _"it's my way or the highway"?_ Yeah, that pretty much my motto. Anyway, the train just stopped and they are letting off the people that are here for Montana. I look out the window and see a black van with a guy holding a sign that says "Rosemarie Hathaway". Well, here goes nothing.  
-R

* * *

I sigh as I close my leather bound diary—shit, I mean journal. I pack it into my side bag and grab my suitcase. I walk off the train and over to the man holding my name of the sign. He's tall. Really tall. I get near him and I put my head up to look him dead in the eye.

"Can I help you, miss?" The tall stranger asks.

"Rose Hathaway." I answer briskly. He looks a little shocked. "Not what you expected?" I grab the hair tie off my wrist and I pull my hair up into a tight pony tail. I look at him again and I see that he's actually not that bad looking, hot really. He's got this shoulder length brown hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, these big brown chocolate orbs in place of his eyes, and muscles. Muscles everywhere. I walk towards the black van, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"I can take those for you." I hear him say behind me.

I turn to face him, "I think I got it." I walk to the van and I jump in through the open window. I look at the annoyed face he has on, and I almost smirk but as soon as I realized what I was about to do, I pull down my 'Guardian Mask'. He gets to the van and enters the normal way. It looks so boring.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I will be your mentor, and you will be training with me before and after school. No exceptions." He says, with a slight accent that I can't put my finger on just yet.

"You're going down." I stated simply.  
"Is that a threat or a challenge?"

"Both," I give him an emotionless look.

The rest of the car ride is silent. Except for the really bad country music he refused to turn off. He stops the car near the gate having to check in, and then we keep up driving. Straight to the dhampirs dormitories. I grab my bag and my suit case and walk towards the dorms, every guy her and in a 50-foot radius is staring at me. Why wouldn't they be? I'm dressed clad in all black. Black skinny jeans, black converse high-tops, and a black v-neck. I'll admit it, I look hot—no, I am smokin' hot! I look toward this Dimitri guy, wondering if he's going to show me my room, but then I see a brave soul from one of the spectators step forward. He's cute, but that's just it, he's just cute. Red haired, freckles, blue eyes.

"Hi. Ashford. Mason Asford," he winks at me while giving his James Bond impression, and epically failing at it.

I look at him strangely and hold out my hand, "Rose," I say, him shaking my hand.

"Rose!" Dimitri barks at me to get over to him, I didn't even realize he was inside the building, careless for a guardian, even a novice. I walk up a flight of stairs behind the tall man. "Your room is 17B, make yourself at home, I will come by in an hour to escort you to Headmistress Kirova." He tells me and then turns around, and walks off. _Well, isn't he just a fun guy to be around?_

I open my door and walk in. It's not that bad, not horribly small, but not gigantic either. Small typical bathroom. Typical, well, everything. Though, I do get a little silver mini fridge. Score!

I unpack, and find that everything fits in my closet. I hide my diar—shit, I mean journal, under the corner of my mattress. I glance at my electric blue colored digital clock I brought with me, it's 6 P.M. On vampire schedule. Shit, when did I get here? 4 P.M? 4:15? Either way, as soon as I open my door, Dimitri is standing right there with his hand raised just about to knock.

"Lets go." I sidestep him out my door, and turn to face him, "well?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes, lets go." He says gruffly.


	2. Tears

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. That is all Richelle Mead, the pilot of this fanfiction, however, is mine.**_

_**AN: I'm going to try to update as fast as I can, though I do habe a lot of school. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! R&. Please!**_

* * *

I walk into the office right behind Dimitri. It smells like old. Yes, old has a smell. Kirova, a plump looking older Moroi, looks at me and her eyes light up.

"Ah, Janine's daughter, I presume? Rosemarie is it?" she asks.

"Rose," I say nodding curtly to her.

"Rosemarie sounds so much prettier, though!" I sigh in annoyance,

"Whatever. So, do you have my schedule?" No point to beat around the bush.

She nods her head and hands me a piece of paper with nice calligraphy handwriting on it. I quickly read through it.

_Rosemarie Hathaway  
Novice_

_1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3_

_3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning_

_4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)_

_—Lunch—_

_5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_

_6th Period Pre-calculus_

_7th Moroi Culture 4_

_8th Period Slavic Art_

"You will also have practice sessions with Guardian Belikov to help you catch up to your classmates. He will also evaluate you and train you as well." She tells me. I turn towards her and scoff,

"Catch up? Catch up? Are you kidding me right now? I could kick everybody's ass in that class. Hell, I can probably pin Belikov as well!"

"Ms. Hathaway! I will not tolerate such language. You will respect Guardian Belikov and your classmates. Your evaluation will now start with him, change and meet him at the gym in fifteen minuets. That is all, you are dismissed." With that she gets out of her chair and stomps out of the room.

I sigh, "People these days... Anyway. I'll see you in the gym." I walk by him, and then run back to the Dhampirs dorms, all the way across school, change, and get to the gym in eight minuets total. I'm wearing a neon green sports bra, with some black athletic shorts. I pull my hair up into a tight bun, exposing my _molnija_ marks. I hear the presence of someone behind be,

"I can hear you!" I quickly turn around into a defensive crouch. Suddenly a wall of fire shoots up. I do not react to it as most would, but this is because I know this fire. This Fire Moiroi fire. It's synthetic, that is, until you want it to be real. I've never known anyone to use magic offensively, I mean, I know I don't know a lot of people. Ok. I don't know anybody, but defensive magic is unheard of, a taboo, if you would like to call it that.

I walk through the column of synthetic fire and I see a lanky, dark haired Moroi. His piercing, ice blue eyes are focused, but when he sees that I'm not freaking out he stops, his jaw goes slack, and he looks disappointed. Those eyes. I would know them anywhere. His father and mother had chosen to become Strigoi, the Ozera's. Leaving Christian, and his Aunt, Tasha Ozera, the only ones left in the family.

"You're Christian Ozera." I state bluntly.

"Yeah, and you're the new girl I was suppose to freak out with magic." He tells me.

I look around, to my left, then to my right, then back at him, "Didn't work, did it now? By the way, my name is Rose."

"How do you know my name?" He asks me.

"Everyone knows about the Ozeras's, but if you're wonder how I knew you're name exactly, it was your eyes that gave it away." I tell him, the. I quickly add on to to the end, "I'm sorry for you having to go through that." The message didn't really go through do to the fact that my face remained emotionless the whole time.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall, "Someone's coming."

"What? Who? I don't see anyone?" I see him pop his head outside the door.

"Christian, get your ass over there on the bleachers and sit down. I heard footsteps."

"Make me, mother." He pokes his tongue out at me, but goes over and sits down nonetheless. I shush him and wait for whoever was coming. My trained hearing still detects breathing and slight movement. I look out the gym doors and see nothing but a little speck. But I can tell that, that little speck is Dimitri. I don't know how I can tell, but I just know that it is him.

"Dimitri I can see and hear you. Get your ass up and spar with me." He sighs in defeat, obviously thinking he could get name by sneaking up on me.

"Mr. Ozera," Dimitri says a little shocked that he's here and that I was able to identify a threat and 'protect' the Moroi, "please leave so we can have the gym to ourselves."

"See you later," he goes me a wink then he moves his eyes towards Dimitri, motioning at him with his thumbs.

"Shoo, fly, shoo. Or should I say, shoo, Pyro, shoo!" I roll my eyes at him. I'm still turned towards Christian when I hear Dimitri take a big breath and then I hear feet clattering to the ground, running, full speed. I hear this, and before he can reach me, I sidestep and give him and elbow to the gut.

"Didn't anybody tell you that it's impolite to attack people when they are talking to friends?" I see a flash of, was that...was that jealousy? If it was it was gone as quick as it came. He smiles at me, obviously liking that I was unable to be snuck up on twice.

"I don't know, Roza. Things may get a little interesting. No holding back?" He asks, a half-smile on his face.

"No holding back," I repeat to him, "what's wrong, Comrade? Nobody tough enough to take you down?"

"Comrade?" He asks a little taken back.

"Seems fitting," I shrug at him, "I figured you're from Russia."

"I am. In fact, I'm from Baia." I'm shocked to say the least, my mother knows someone from Baia. In fact her name is Olena. I wonder if they are related somehow. I wonder if she's his wife. A flash of anger goes through me before I have a chance to shove down all my feelings. He notices my sudden change in mood. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I snap at him. I get into my position and he does the same. We circle each other for a few moments, then I decide to take the offensive. I lunge at him, him thinking that he expected this whole spar already, took a step forward to try and counter me, but I knee that he would do this, they _all_ do this. I roll to the ground and sweep his legs out from under him. I then get on top of him, effectively pining him, and place my hand over his heart.

"Dead." I whisper. We look at each other for a long time. Neither moving or saying anything. I'm still on top of him, my hand over his racing heart. I'm pretty sure he can hear mine about to burst in my chest.

"I love your hair..." He murmurs, his hands reaching up twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. Some how during that three minuet spar, my hair had come undone.

Now, I start to lean down as he starts to reach the end of the piece of hair he was twirling his finger around. I can see so many emotions in his eyes. He cares for me. He barely knows me and he already cares for me deeply. I can only hope that my eyes aren't betraying me, because my body surely is. I lean towards him until our faces are inches apart. My blood is pumping and my vision is starting to blur. He leans up and closes the distance.

The moment our lips touch I feel a zing of electricity. My rational mind is in a different place right now, floating somewhere in oblivion. I move my lips against his. Having his mold against my, and in turn, having mine mold against his. His tongue traces along my bottom lip, begging for it to be let in.

And that's exactly what breaks me out of my trance. I sit straight up without warning and roll off him. I know my hair is looking disheveled due to the fact that he had his hands in my hair. I'm upset. I'm angry at myself for allowing myself to feel this stupid emotion. I don't even know what to call it. I'm angry for allowing myself to feel any emotion!

I put on my 'Guardian Mask' and I try a glance at Dimitri. He looks like he's having an internal war with himself. I stand up straight, walk over to my bag, calmly walk over to the door when I hear it.

"Roza..." His voice, his Russian, accent-thick voice, sounds strangled, as if he's about to let the waterworks come out. I don't turn around. I clench my jaw and walk out the gym door. As soon as its closed, I ran. I ran out into the cold, pouring rain. I know, pretty cliché, huh? I ran to anywhere. I got lost and ended up at the church. I run through the doors, but not before glancing around to make sure nobody was around and ran up to the attic, towards the belfry. I know almost all churches have attics, where else would they keep everything? They are usually are dusty and old, but at least they're isolated.  
I climb the ladder with my bag on my back and open to attic door, it's actually not that bad. Candles are here and there, it's cleaned from any and all dust, and it's pretty cozy. I walk over to a corner and do something I haven't done. Ever.  
I started to cry.


	3. Emotion

**_Disclaimer: I do not own VA._**

**Enjoy!**

**-A**

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"Roza..." I ask her, my throat thick. I can see her clench her jaw, and then she walks out. My eyes start to tear up and i just can't hold it back anymore. I feel the first of the tears roll down from my left eye, down my face. I don't sob, I don't feel. I get up, tears still freely flowing, grab my bag,, wrap my hands and walk towards the punching bag.

I start punching with all my might. My tape around my knuckles already getting loosened with sweat.

"How."

Punch.

"Could."

Punch.

"I."

Punch.

"Have"

Punch.

"Been."

Punch.

"So."

Punch.

"Stupid?!"

I punch one last time, and to my surprise I break the punching bag off its new chain.

"Isn't that chain new?" I hear Princess Vasilissa ask me.  
"That, it is."

"Get over here. Your hands are bleeding, Dimitri. What got you so upset? I've on,y ever seen you calm and collected." We walk toward each other and meet in the middle. She takes my hands in hers and I feel the icy-warm feeling of the magic flowing from her to me. I look down at my hands to see that they are completely healed.

"You really should stop using magic, Princess. Remember what happened the last time?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

She scowls, "I told you to call me Lissa. Now tell me, what's got you so unbalanced? Your aura is all over the place."

I sigh. She always gets me like that. I can't say it's nothing, because, well, it's something. That's when I tell her. I tell her everything about Rose from when we first met at the train stop hours ago. I told how she always seems distant, hidden behind that goddamned perfect 'Guardian Mask'. I told her how emotionless and calculating she is at times. I told her how she was able to pin me in under three minuets, without getting a scratch on her. She seems shocked to hear this, but then I tell her about the _molnija_ marks I saw. Now she's really shocked, impressed and in awe. I told her how graceful, how beautiful she was, how beautiful she was in general, and when she was fighting. I told her everything, up until the part right before we kissed. I wasn't about to admit to anyone that I kissed Rose. No yet, at least.

Of course, it's not that easy.

"You're not telling me something." She said to me.

"I...um..." I don't know how to put this. "We may or may not have...um...uh..."

"Spit it out, Dimitri!"

"Kissed..." I whisper faintly.

"What?"

"Kiss...kissed.."

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"We kissed! Are you happy now?!" I scream at her. I know it's unreasonable and she's just trying to help, but right now, she's the closest thing to take my anger out on. "We kissed! I kissed Rose, and Rose kissed me! But she pulled away! I don't understand it! " I yell out frustrated. "We...we...we kissed..." The weight of what I did comes crashing down now. "No. No, no, no, no. No. Oh, no. Lissa, what have I done?" I don't realize that I'm panicking until Lissa pulls me down next to her.

"Shhh, Dimitri, it's okay. It's okay." She turns my head to face hers, she makes me look in her eyes. "Dimitri...shhh, it okay. Listen to me, you are going to calm down." I know she's using compulsion, but I let her, I need it, and besides, I'm to weak to resist right now. God, I hate that word. _Weak_.

"Thank you, Princess." I say softly. She groans.

"Do you need to be freaking out and panicking in order for you to call me Lissa? Is it that hard?!" I give a half-hearted chuckle.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"Five minuets to dinner, why?"

"We need to go."

"Why?"

"I need to see her." I tell her, "I need to talk to her." I change as fast as I can, and I literally want to sprint, but I know I couldn't leave Lissa behind, being her sanctioned guardian, I'm responsible for her. We walk into the cafeteria and Lissa goes to sit with Mason, Eddie, and Adrian. Hmm, I wonder where Christian is... I scan the lunchroom to see if I can find Rose. She's not here. My panic starts to rise a little. Calm down, Dimitri. She's probably just in her room. It isn't uncommon for novices or Moroi to skip dinner, or eat their dinner in their dorms. I hope she's okay...

* * *

Rose's Point of View

I don't know how long I cried for. I cried for hours it seemed. I cried until someone came up into the attic.

"Lissa?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I realize that it's Christian. I just cry harder. I don't want anybody to see me like this. To see me weak.  
"Liss? Is that you?" He asks again. He walks over to the corner that I've inhabited. He doesn't see me and bumps me. "I'm so sorry I'll just—_Rose?"_

"Just...just go..." I whisper. He doesn't say anything, he just sits down and throws his arm around me. I run and cry into his shoulder. Who would think that Rose Hathaway would be crying into the shoulder of Christian Ozera over a my emotions.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He asks me softly once I've calmed down. And I do. I want to tell him everything, but I start off slow and small.

"You know how I was so emotionless when I first met you? Well, I'm usually like that, all day, everyday. I don't usually feel emotion. And today...well...today I felt something that scared me...I felt something when Dimitri and I kissed." There. I said it. I actually said it out loud. I don't know whether I should be relieved or even more upset.

"Oh, Rose..." He kisses the top of my head. To me, Christian is already like the brother that I never had. "Do I need to go light Belikov's ass on fire?"

I give a humorless laugh, "No, not yet at least. What time is it? I'm hungry."

"Its middle of dinner. I skipped it, I didn't feel like eating, plus when I got there I didn't see Lissa, so I figured I'd come up here and check to see if she was here."

"Lets just head back to my dorm, help me up will you?" He stands up and extends his arm. I grasp it and pull up, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Well, someone's strong." I smirk and run my hands through my hair mindlessly. I pull it to the side and walk by him. He gasps.

_"Shit."_ I say, I totally forgot about my _molnija_ marks. I sigh, that means Dimitri saw them as well while sparing when my hair was up. Dimitri... "Make that double shit."

"You've killed seven?! No wonder you could hear Dimitri in the gym." He realizes he mentioned Dimitri. "Rose, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, it's fine." A single tear runs down my face, and I quickly wipe it off.  
"I'm going to my dorm. You're welcomed to come." I get up and start to climb down the ladder, and out of the church. Once we are halfway towards the dorms, lunch lets out, and I freeze. I see _him._

"Rose. Rose? Rose! Snap out of it! Do you want to talk to him, or do you want to go to your dorm." Dimitri looks like his heart was broken. I don't understand why, but mine feels like it was twisted, ripped out, stomped on, then shoved back into place. Yes, I understand that it sounds dramatic, but it's true. I turn to Christian,

"I'm gonna talk to him, just, can you wait at my dorm for me? Please?"

"Fine," he sighs, "but if he makes you cry, I'm gonna light his ass on fire and you can't stop me. What room are you?"

"17B. Thanks Chris... I'll see you soon. Oh, wait, here's my room key. Let yourself in. Do not touch the mini-fridge."

"What? You get a mini-fridge? No fair!" I give him a pointed look.

"Goodbye, Christian." I sigh annoyed. I stealthily walk over to tree that is behind Dimitri, he doesn't even realize it. "Comrade..." I say aloud. He whips around to look in the clearing of trees.

"Rose? Roza?!" He says frantically. I take a breath and step out.

"We need to talk." His face drops.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done that."  
"Done what? Shouldn't have what? Kissed me? Made me feel like I have emotion?"

"Roza, you have to listen to—"

"Don't call me that! No. You listen to me Dimitri! If I feel something for somebody. Especially another guardian or dhampir, I won't protect my Moroi."

"If it was you and me, I wouldn't throw myself in front of the Moroi, I'd throw myself in front of you." He tells me. _Oh great. I've corrupted a Guardian. A badass Guardian. _

"Exactly. That's exactly why this," I wave my hands between us, "can't happen."

"Oh, Rose..." He sighs, "I won't give up that easily." And with that he spins around and walks away, meeting up with a blonde Moroi. _Yeah, there you go. Go date a Moroi. You can't do anything with me. You can't save me. I won't let you_. With that, a single tear rolls down my cheek. My heart feels like it's been stomped on...again.


	4. Shadow-Kissed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. **_

**AN: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, I think I'm going to start updating weekly, anyway. Love it? Hate it? Review it! Thanks.**

**Ps: has anyone ever fallen _UP _the stairs? I am one of the smartest kids in my grade and I'm thinking to myself, _How much of an_ dumbass _do you have to be to fall up the stairs? _it hurt, I recommend not doing it. :) leave a review? please! Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't move my feet. I'm stuck with my back against the tree. Slowly, I sink to the ground.

"Rose? Are you Rose?" A tall blonde Moroi asks me. The same Moroi that Dimitri walked off with. I instantly turn bitter. I feel it and throw up my 'Guardian Mask'.

"What's it to you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you're Rose." She sighs. "Listen, I know we don't know each other, but Dimitri is my—"

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend, is he not?"

"What? No! No. No, he's just my sanctioned guardian, I'm Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. You can call me Lissa, everyone does except Dimitri."

"Princess." Great. "Please leave me be, I am no one to be around, right now, at all actually."

She sighs, and mutters, "You two are a match made in heaven, or wherever. You're both to stubborn to call me Lissa, it's always gonna be Princess isn't it?"  
I give her a small smile, "I make no promises, _Princess."_ She softly laughs. She extended her hand to help me up, I almost ignore it but then I remember she's a royal Moroi. _They come_ _first._ I take her hand and help myself up,

"Rose," I tell her.

"Come on, where's you're dorm?" She asks me, I instantly remember Christian.

"Oh, _shit."_

"What?"

"Christian."

"Christian?" She asks confused.

"We got to get to my room, before he lights Belikov on fire." I basically sprint to my room dragging the Princess behind me. I pound the door, "Christian! Christian, open up! It's Rose!" No answer. "Shit!" I groan in frustration.  
"Why don't we try Dimitri's room," she merely suggests. I grab her wrist. God, her forearm is going to be bruised. I run towards to Guardian dorms, run up the stair to the fourth floor. I hear the Lissa panting and hear the sizzle of fire crackling. I pound on the door. I hear something break.

"Dimitri!" I call out. You know, it's quite strange that there is nobody around to hear this. "Stand back, Princess, and stay here." I tell her, I put on my 'Guardian Mask' and start to kick to the door down, I hear Christian,

"You hurt her! Do you know how upset she was! She cried! She broke down and was crying in the attic!"

"Christian, stop! Please! I didn't know any of this!"

"Yeah, because you can't seem to tell when something's wrong because of her mask. You know, for someone that is so damn good with that mask, you should've been able to see right through it!" That's when I break down the door. Nobody notices but I quickly assess the situation. Chritian is crying, screaming at Dimitri, and Dimitri is standing there taking everything, silent tears running down his face.

That's when Christian raises his hand. Only then do I realize the ball of orange flam in his left and right palms.

Everything happens in slow motion. Christian screams, I yell, I jump in between Dimitri and Christian. Next thing I know, all I'm feeling is my skin on fire. I see a white flaw of light. I'm in a trance, I look around and see a meadow, there's nothing around me except an old women with a walking cane. She's small, with gray hair and wise eyes.

_"You're time to die is not yet. You are meant to be bound to the Princess and to protect her. Find love, because he will love you back."_ And then everything fades.

I my eyes jolt open, and I find myself in Dimitri's strong arms with Lissa's hands on my stomach. Christian is bawling, repeating over and over 'oh my god. Oh my god'. Dimitri is murmuring quiet words in Russian that I barely pay attention to, and Lissa has silent tears streaming down her face.

"Geez, guys, who died?" I ask, and three faces whip up to see me. The look at each other like they've all gone insane. She's alive! Yes! I healed her! Strange. i hear a voice in my head that resembles the Princess's...Dimitri brings me close to his chest and kisses the top of my head,

"О Роза, я никогда не отпущу тебя снова. я тебя люблю (Oh Rose, I am never letting you go again. I love you)." he whispers.

"я тебя люблю слишком. (I love you too)." I whisper back, he looks at me shocked to say the least. "What? I'm fluent in Russian."

Christian falls next to me, "Rose. Oh my god, Rose. I am so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know you were with Lissa. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I give him a small smile.

"Did I actually die?"

"I believe so, but I brought you back using Spirit." I hear Lissa voice in the back.

"Is that why? Someone told that I was not allowed to die yet. That I was meant to protect you. And to be bound to you. Do you know what that means?" I leave out he part that I was suppose to love someone. That someone being Dimitri, most likely.

"Oh, no." Lissa says.

"What? What is it?"

"Rose, I'm sorry..."

"What?! What is it?! Spit it out!"

"You're Shadow-Kissed." She tells me. My face drops. I have complete and utter shock written all over my face.

"I'm...what? You're lying to me."

"Rose, I'm serious." Then I remember the voice I heard right after I woke up. It was Lissa's.

"Well, besides the bad stuff that comes with being Shadow-Kissed, what else comes with it? I used to know a couple that lived in Russia named Mark and Oksana. Mark was Shadow-Kissed." I tell them, and they mouths are slightly agape.

"We're surprised you just took that so graciously."

"Well, some of the best guardians were Shadow-Kissed, well at least in the stories." I look around, the room and I see that it's a complete mess, a complete disaster. "What...what happened here?" I ask.

No one answers.

"It's better that you don't know."  
"Okay, then. Lets go. It's after curfew." I tell them as I try to untangle myself from Dimitri only to have his hold on me tighten. Lissa and Christian smirk at the action. "Okay, let me say that again, Lissa and Christian should go, it's after curfew."

"Much better," Dimitri gives me a half smile. I hear Lissa and Christian slowly inching away.

"Stop. Dimitri, I have to make sure they get there safely. I just have a bad feeling about something. A _bad_ feeling..."

That's when we here the first scream.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if the Russian isn't correct, I do not speak it, and google translate isn't really reliable. R&R! Thanks!**


	5. The Deal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**_

**_AN: hi! Sorry for not updating! So, I just want to know if any of my readerknow ew about the VA Blood Sisters movie? I can't wait! Well...I guess I kind of have to because it comes out next February...anyway, enjo! R&R!_**

**_thank you to my new beta, _LostGirlLover**

**-A**

* * *

Journal,

Turns out that scream was just from some lost humans who was looking for directions and wandered onto campus and found the feeders room the other night. Kirova compelled them and set up new guards around the perimeter. Not having enough guards, they decided to put up the next best thing. Me. I'm guarding now, and let me tell you, I hate it. I guess it's not absolutely horrible, but it's annoying. Not only do I have to pay attention to the classes I'm in, but I have to be alert for anything. Alberta also gave me shifts for around campus. Plus side is that im paired with my...boyfriend? I'm still confused as to what my relationship is with him. At times, he's as bad as me with his feeling. Its like he's on male menopause! One minuet it's all going great, then the next he's in either Guardian or mentor mode, I guess I can't really say I'm much better, but I've been trying. I have friends. More than I ever thought.

I'm kind of a big thing at school, because as soon as I forgot about my molnija marks when I put my hair up during Combat Training, all hell broke loose. I was instantly crowed by my peers and bombarded with questions. There are the students that are the wannabes that like to crowd near me, the students that are basically in awe when I walk in the room. Then there are the students that envy me. Like really loath me. Absolute hate. I've had a couple challenges from those students, and I've easily taken them done within a minuet. During classes I usually spar with Dimitri, or any other available guardian, and win.

Being a Shadow-Kissed warrior is harder than I thought it would be. I was constantly slipping into Princess Vasilissa's head, and feeling her emotions, along with absorbing the darkness that constantly haunted her, and now me. But no, you see, the worst part of it is, is when I'm waking up, or sleeping and Lissa and Christian are together. And things are getting heated. I think I'm scarred for life.

My mother hasn't even tried to contact me once, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm better off. The academy told me she was off with some new charge in Russia. Well, breakfast is about to start and we all now, that I can't be late for that, can I?

-R

* * *

It's quite strange. Being the center of attention and all. But here's the thing, the guardians want me to eat in the Guardian Lunchroom. Since I'm a part of the staff since I am on shifts and guarding the school. So, basically it's "Bother Rose until she leaves". A free-for-all.

"Rose! Can you give me a tip on how to do this one move?" I hear the question asked as I gather my lunch. A lot of lunch, at that.

"Rose, is it true you killed seven Strigoi?" Say one.

"Where you going?" asks another.

"Come back!" the last one yells. I walk toward the exit, into the guardians lobby. I see Alberta and she gives me a nod, and I go and sit down next my sexy Russian.

"Dimitri." He glances at me as I sit down and I see a ghost of a smile.

"Roza." He says to me, and Alberta sits across from us.

"Roza? Dimitri, I think your Russian is slipping through a little," she chuckles, "and Rose, I hope the shifts aren't ruining your schoolwork, plus the extra train sessions your giving Dimi—"

"She is not teaching me! We are just equal at combat." I scoff at his exclamation. "Something to add?" He glares at me.

"Yes. Actually. You really shouldn't be shouting. She was merely making a comment and as for us being equals, well, we can settle that later during training." I tell him in a straightforward face, Dimitri is a little upset, pouting even, and Alberta is smirking. "Alberta, would you like to watch me beat the shit out of Dimitri later?" I ask her without taking my eyes off Dimitri's ticking jaw. I turn my attention to her as she says,

"Sure, why not? I haven't seen anybody take him down that easily. How 'bout this, lets make a deal, if you win, I'll get the academy to start paying you for your shifts, and he has to be your slave for a day. But if you lose, you don't get paid, and he gets double the pay for the next three months." I nod at her.

"What?! That's not fair!" Dimitri exclaims.

"Losing your confidence, Dimitri?" Alberta asks him.

"Absolutely not. I take the deal." Alberta and I smile towards him when he says this.

"Sounds great...wait. I have an even better idea! Lets fight it out...right now." I tell them.

"What? During breakfast?! I just ate!" Dimitri says.

"So did I," I tell him and he looks over at my plate.

"Wha...what?! How did you eat that much in such a small amount of time?"

"It's a gift. Come on, lets get to the gym." I stand up and Dimitri and Alberta do the same. We walk over in silence. Dimitri's hands keep twitching and it's as if he knows he's going to lose. Ha. I'm so getting paid.

We reach the gym and Dimitri and I go to get the mats, he pins me against the wall once out of sight of Alberta.

"You are going to be sorry," he glares at me playfully. He sticks out his lower lip and I want to grab it. Well, not grab it, but kiss him. I stopped myself to ask him the million dollar question,

"What are we?" He's about to answer me, but a voice breaks us apart.

"Rose? Dimitri? Is everything okay back there?" Alberta's voice rings through to us. _Think of a lie. Quick, you idiot. Think of a lie!_

"Uh, um, the mats got stuck!" I yell back to her. Dimitri and I share a glance. We drag the mats out only to see a stack of mats in the back corner of the gym in the shadows. Strange. Why didn't Alberta say something? I snap out of my daze as I see Dimitri take a defensive stance.

Alberta, acting as our referee, I mimic Dimitri's stance. He goes and tries to sweep my legs out from under me, I easily jump back. Guess he's taking the offensive. He throws a few punches and I block each of them, he then tries to, and fails, to tackle me. By now, we are starting to have an audience. First period has filed in and as soon as they got in, they were a rowdy bunch, but once they saw us, they quieted down enough to watch our fight. Dimitri stumbles a little and I take this as my chance. I give him a solid kick towards the gut and he seems more surprised than in pain. I give a right hook to his jaw. Oh how I hate to ruin his gorgeous face... He's in shock, probably the fact that I took the offensive after going all this time on the defensive. He stumbles as I push him backwards and he falls. I fall on top of him and our faces are inches apart.

I sit up as soon as I remember we weren't alone. "Dead." I tell him.

"Damnit! Alberta, this can't be real! I won't be a slave for a day!"

"Better believe it, Comrade. Better believe it..." I tell him. Alberta chuckles, then turns to the class that gathered.

"Ok! Everyone! Outside, twenty laps! Go!" The students groan, but they all head out, and Alberta follows them, leaving Dimitri and I. Alone. I turn to him.

"So."

"So."

Once again I ask him,

"What are we?"

* * *

**DUN DUH DUHHHHNNNN. Can you smell a Dimitri POV? I guess we'll find out! **

**R&R please! Thanks!**

**-A**


	6. What Are We

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

**AN: thank you to all of my readers! And thank you to my wonderful Beta! Im so happy that I have so so many views! Thank you again!**

* * *

Dimitri's POV

Rose turns toward me, "What are we?"

_What are we? Where do we stand? Does she love me as much as I love her?_  
_Is it worth it?_

Yes.

I have the answer to the question, but I must've taken to long to answer because her face dropped and she started to turn away.

I grab her wrist and turn her towards me. "Be my girlfriend." She looks happy, and she wraps her arms around my neck, as I lower mine to her waist. Our foreheads touch and we just look at each other. She breaks the silence,

"I would have never thought that, I, Rose Hathaway, would be falling for my mentor." Her beautiful eyes twinkling as she speaks, "I should get to class...Stan's going to have my ass. Anything to bother me."

"I'll walk with you, you'll need someone to excuse you anyway for being late." I tell her. She sighs and pulls away from our embrace. She then starts to walk ahead of me, before she gets too far I grab hold of her hand. She tries to raise her eyebrow and fails, but she gives me a smile nonetheless. "It's night outside, lots of shadows..." She nods her head and keeps pace with me. We walk in a comfortable silence until we got to the building. Reluctantly, we separated as we entered the building. She walks ahead of me and I can't seem to look away from the constant sway of her hips. I am taken back when she stops in front of Stan's classroom. I hear her take a breath, and walk in. I follow a couple of steps behind her.

"Ms. Hathaway! How nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Stan says with an evil glint in his eyes. Geez, how many of his classes did Rose miss? Rose continues her hard, level glare as Stan continues his rants. "Why would you miss so many classes and put your future charge in potential danger as you guard them?"

"I would like to inform you that I know everything that you are talking about in this class. I may not be able to show up because _I am guarding the school. I have shifts_, Guardian _Alto."_ Stan froze and looked scared shitless as Rose spoke, I would have laughed if it had been any other scenario. But that scared shitless look was gone now, replaced by livid anger.

"Ms. Hathaway, I'll have you know that I have four _molnija_ marks, and I didn't get them by skipping class."

"Really?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm, but her face in a guardian mask, "'Cause I have seven." With that Stan stops everything he's doing. He literally drops the textbook he was holding in his hands.

"Bu—but _how?_ You're a novice, still learning! You're only 17! No. I don't believe you." Stan says. This is when I decide to cut in,

"Guardian Alto, let me be the first to say that Rose definitely will be one the best guardian there has ever been. I've seen her molnija marks, and I come to know that they were well deserved." A sense of proud-ness and awe seemed to was over me as I talked about my wonderful Roza. Wait. Did I just call her mine? I'm pretty sure that that is exactly what I just did.

"As much as I respect you Guardian Belikov, I do not believe you or _her_." She has been nothing but rude and disrespectful towards me. On top of that she has not showed up for any of her classes— Ms Hathaway! What are you—oh," he stops and gasps. I didn't see what was happening because I was pinching the bridge of my nose, I decide to open one eye, just go see what was going on. I see Rose with her hair pulled pulled up, showing each of her tiny little marks. Her face is unreadable as she turned her back to Stan to show him—along with the rest of the class.

* * *

Rose's POV

"Happy?!" I ask him, "are you happy now? Do you believe me now?"

"_Rosemarie_! Put your hair down!" That voice. I know that voice. I put my hair down and do a quick spin on my heels and face my mother. The one and only Janine Hathaway.

_Joy._

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She completely ignores me as she glares at Stan.

"Stan. Why have you singled out my daughter and have had her have to resort to showing her molnija marks because of your ignorance?"

"Janine—" he starts.

"Guardian Hathaway." She corrects him.

"Guardian Hathaway, I did not force her. She showed them out of her free will." He tries to sound sincere. Like he absolutely didn't do anything. Ha.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Alto did not believe Rose or I when we told him about the marks. He was upset and was yelling on why Rose was late, which is technically my fault, I'm sorry." Dimitri warm brown eyes meet mine and I know that, that sorry wasn't meant for my mother, or Stan, but for me. For me having to show them, for having to prove to them that I did what. I gave a small smile, but then that was when the bell rang. I nearly sprinted out of that classroom. I ran, and I ran, but I had no clue where I was going. I just need to get out.

Great. My mother is here. Stan is a dumbass who doesn't know when to shut his mouth. And Dimitri, oh Dimitri, he just wants to help. I can't blame him. He is my boyfriend now...that feels so weird. Boyfriend, I was beyond happy when he said that. Of course it has to be a secret. He could loose his job, and I can loose my future. As I continue to think I don't realize I was pulled into someone's head.

What? Where am I? I don't remember going to the Moroi dorms...and why is Christian with me?

"Christian, I don't think Rose is okay. I feel something."

"Shh, Liss, it's okay. Just forget about that right now." That's when he kissed me. Or her. Or both of us. Okay, I give up trying to figure that out. I try to push away but I find that I can't move, I'm trapped inside Lissa's head. I try my hardest to push myself out. Oh, god. Oh, god, no. Clothing coming off, too much clothing!

"Let me _out_!" I scream and I realize I'm back in my own body. My own mind. "Well, wasn't that just fantastic?" I sigh. Great I'm talking to myself now.

I make my way towards the school cafeteria. I'm starving, well, I guess it's safe to say that I'm always hungry. Before I enter the cafeteria I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I'm pulled into the bushes by none other than my _favorite_ person I wanted to see. Note all sarcasm.

"Mom."

* * *

**hehe! R&R please! **


	7. Buria

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **_

**AN: Well. It's amazing the amount of work you get down while your internet is down. Heres a particularly longer chapter, I hope you like it! R&R!**

**thanks again to my beta, LostGirlLover!**

* * *

"Rosemarie," my mother gave me a pointed look, "it's not polite to run off when your mother is here."

"Yeah, well it's not polite to just drop your kid off at a school because you couldn't handle her." I all but spat at her, keeping a mask on my face. I shake out of her grip and turn away.

She sighs, "Lets restart this whole conversation. How have you been?"

"How—how have I been? It's been hell for me here!" Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly hell, but I wanted to make her feel bad. "They started me on shifts! It's like I barely have any time for school between shifts and the extra training sessions and th—"

"What extra training sessions? What shifts? They have you doing shifts?!"

"Oh? You didn't hear? I have to put in time with Belikov before and after school, to, and I quote, 'help me catch up to my classmates.' And yeah, they needed to amp up security. I was the next best thing."

"Well I won't argue with that..."

"Besides, Belikov isn't that bad. None of the novices are of any challenge to me." She seems to be contemplating this new information. I've managed to keep my face blank, but I see my friends, is that what I can call them? Well, the people that I assume I can call my friends are starting to wonder where I am. I hear a voice in my head,

_"Rose, where are you? Guardian Belikov is going to have a panic attack any second."_ I know it's Lissa talking to me through the bond.

"Look, Mom, I really have to go."

_Princess, if you can hear me right now, meet me in the attic in a minuet._  
I see her eyes widen, could she have heard me? I've only ever heard of the bond being a one way thing.

"Rose? Rose?!" I look to my mother to see that she's yelling at me.

"Yeah, sorry, I got to go. Bye." I pull away from her and jog up to meet Lissa who is on her way towards the church.

"You heard me." I tell her. She turns around and basically tackles me in a hug.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! The bond works two ways!" She screeched.

"Princess, calm down, do you want everyone to know that you're a Spirit user?" I whispered, she sobers up immediately.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Come on, lets get to lunch. Isn't Belikov on the verge of a panic attack?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he wasn't doing so hot before..." She says, and I get an immediate reminder of what her and Christian did before.

"Speaking of hot..." She blushes, obviously realizing what I'm commenting on, "you and Christian, huh? How long?" She's absolutely red now. Kind of like a lobster. Of course, a very slim, blonde haired, royal lobster.

"...uh, um... Hey look!" She points to the side of me, and look towards where she's pointing.

"There's nothing..." I see her trying to sprint off, she has to know I can catch her in a heart beat, right? Nonetheless, I jog up to catch her, only now there's people around. I spot Dimitri in the crowd I start to walk towards him, but a certain red head pops into my view.

"Hey, Rose. So I, uh, I was, uh, wondering. There's a dance this coming Friday, and I was thinking. Do you, I don't know, do you want to go with me?" I look at him, shocked, baffled, to say the least.

"Mase...you're one of my best friends, I don't want to ruin that..." I tell him. His face falls and he looks absolutely crushed. He puts on a smile that doesn't exactly meet his eyes,

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine, it's fine. Lets just get to lunch." He says, I hate to crush his spirits even more but I need to talk to Dimitri.

"I can't, not yet at least. I promise I'll sit in the cafeteria today, I just have to talk to Belikov real quick first." I tell him, and I see a flash of sadness and jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah...go ahead. I'll see you at lunch then." He then walks off towards Eddie. Dimitri and I start to walk towards each other. No words are said, but we understand each other completely.

"You shouldn't have shown your marks in class today...and I saw you had a conversation with your mother." He tells me.

"Lo and behold, the famous Janine Hathaway makes an appearance. Do you think I can shoo her away, like you would a fly?" He gives a half-hearted laugh at that.

"I don't think so, but I needed to tell you that they're wont be any afternoon practice today. I have a shift on the northern side of campus."

"Funny, I was just about to tell you that I couldn't make practice today because I had a shift as well. I just don't know where yet." He gives this small mischievous half-smile.

"You," he tells me, "are patrolling on the northern side of campus. With me." _Yes!_ I mentally scream.

_"Ow."_ I look around and I see Lissa trying to pull off a glare, but just ended up looking annoyed. It's funny, I'll can her Lissa when I think about her, or talk to people, but I won't call her Lissa when face to face. Dimitri and I start to make our way towards the cafeteria when I hear a very high pitched, and dare I say, annoying screech.

_"Dimka!"_ I see a woman run up to Dimitri and envelop him into a hug.

"Tasha, whoa, hi." I hear him respond, I feel a pang of jealousy when I see the way she's holding him. As if Dimitri belongs to her. Wait, did he say trash? Oh. He said Tasha? My bad!

"Dimka! I've missed you so much!" She tried to give him a kiss on the check, but he pushes her away, causing her to have a look of displeasure play across her features. That's when I get a real look at her. Black hair, pale blue eyes, and a scar running across her face. Then it clicks.

"You're Christian Ozeras's aunt." I say bluntly. She turns towards me, as if this is the first time she's noticed me, her arms still wrapped around Dimitri. She gives me a full smile, perfect white teeth with her two elongated canines for fangs. It's not even funny how much of that smile was faked. I already sensed her dislike of me, and lets just say that this won't end well between us. But I'll play nice, at least for now.

"That I am, and who might you be?" She asks me, not really caring though.  
"Rose Hathaway." Your worst nightmare, I added in my head. Dimitri untangles himself from her and Tasha, or my new nickname for her, Scarface, and she turns towards him. She starts to speak to him in Russian. I pretend to have no clue as to what they are talking about, so I let this go on for a few minutes and I see Dimitri looking at me, pleading me with his eyes not to say something.

Ha. As if.

"...we really should catch up, you know. Oh! I need to ask you something, but I'll do it later. Are you free later tonight?" She continues the conversation in Russian. That's when I pipe up to add in my own voice,

"You realize that it's rude to exclude someone from the conversation. Right? And by the way, Dimitri isn't free, we have to patrol later tonight. Sorry." I tell her in Russian. She glares at me, but quickly hides it.

"Oh, okay, we can talk tomorrow. Bye, Dimka!" And with that, she walked away. I hold my guardian mask for a few more moments until I see that everyone is gone. Then I start laughing. Dimitri just got this confused look.

"Can, " I start taking deep breaths, "she not take a hint?" I ask him. He just shakes his head in disbelief at what I would ask. His hair falling into his face; casting a shadow across his beautiful features. I look around to make sure no one else is around and I take a step closer towards him. As I raise my hand to push his hair behind his ear, his hand stops me.

"Later," he whispered to me. It almost sounded like a growl, actually.

* * *

Journal,

By eighth period, everyone knows what happened today in Stan's class. It was confirmed. Everyone now knew that my molnija marks aren't a joke. I actually had them, no more were they a rumor to the school. My mother coming for a visit was a big surprised ear charge wanted to visit family at the Academy. The bond between Lissa and I is two-ways. In the books, with Saint Vladimir and Shadow-Kissed Anna, the bond was only one way, and Anna would take the darkness form Saint Vlad. But with Lissa and I being able to communicate, the results for what else could happen are limitless. Maybe...just maybe...I can learn elemental magic. I wish. I cannot wait to see how this is going to play out. I have about 20 minutes before I have to leave for my shift. So I decided to kill time by writing. I have no clue what's in store for me next, but at least I know I'll have my friends by my side.

Thus brining us to another topic. That topic being Dimitri. I have no clue what I'm going to do with him. We're technically going out, but it doesn't feel that way. We can't really leave campus, we have to be careful when we are together. Not only is the seven year age gap a problem, but he's also my mentor, leaving me to be his student. He really is beautiful. In everything that he is, he's strong, brave, caring, kind...that list can go on and on. He's the only one that really challenges me to anything. He's always the voice of reason and that annoys me. Wow. Never thought I'd be saying that the voice of reason annoys me.

-R

* * *

I chuckle as I shut the journaling place back under my bed in its hiding spot. I check the time real quick and I find that I have to leave. Like right now. I jump on my feet and quickly walk out the door. The north side of campus is on the other side of the dhampir dorms. Once outside I start to run. I run until I run into a rock. Or so I thought was a rock. Nope. There stands Dimitri, looking as gorgeous as ever. I take a glance around and I notice no one is around at all. I smile deviously. I stand on my tippy-toes and I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. It's a bit slow and hesitant at first, but it soon builds up. Neither on of us wanting to break away, but you see, there's this pesky thing called oxygen that we need to breath. Sigh.

He pulls back first, giving me a half-smile, "Well that was one way to say hello." I've come to the conclusion that he never really fully smiles. They're so rare. I only laugh at his comment and he starts to pull me through the thicket of trees. I decide to break the silence.

"So...who's Tra—Tasha?" I ask him.

He sighs, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember. Tasha has been one of my friends for a very long time. Please, Rose, be nice."

"Oh, I'll be nice. As long as she keeps her hands off of you. She tried to kiss you earlier!"

"Roza, we both know that the only person I want is standing right here." He raises an eyebrow. How come I can't raise an eyebrow?! I must've been trying to and failing because Dimitri gives a small chuckle. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Shut it," I give him a playful glare, " you have to teach me one day. Who taught you how to do it anyway?"

"It was my grandmother. She would always do it, I guess I just picked it up." He tells me.

"Tell me about your family?" I ask him warily. I know there in Russia, but I don't know, he rarely talks about them, or himself for that matter.

He sighs, "Well, as you already know, they live in Russia, my mother, Olena. My three sisters, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. Paul and Zoya, my nephew and niece." His face tells me everything,he misses them. So much. As we continue to walk I start to feel nauseous.

"Whoa. Dimitri, I don't feel so good..." I fall to the ground, the feeling getting worse.

"Rose? Roza? Are you ok?" He's asking me, at my side in a flash. "What's wrong?" That's when we here something coming from the bushes. When I see the the pair of glowing red eyes. I jump to my feet, and reached for my stake they I held in my thigh holster. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Get your stake out, Dimitri." He complies immediately. "On the count of three. We run. Got it?"

"_You_ will run, Roza. I'm going to stay here and fight. I have to try to not let them get any farther." He pulls me towards him quickly, he puts his lips on mine as he kisses me feverishly, electricity zapping through us.

"One." I say.

"Two." He says

"Three!" Both of us yell at the same time. I sprint away as I see the Strigoi spring out towards Dimitri. I ran towards Guardian Building, I busted into the doors out of breath. Everyone is now looking at me strangely. Alberta steps forward,

"Aren't you suppose to be on the north side of school?" She asks. I try to regain my breath as fast as I can. What was the code for Strigoi?

"Strigoi...there's Strigoi..." No one moves as I say this. Come on...what was the word!

"Rose...what are trying to say? Is this some sort of prank?" Alberta ask me. Dimitri told me this word before...what the hell is it?!

_"Buria!"_ I yell out.

* * *

**hehe. What's gonna happen? Can rose get to Dimitri? Is Dimitri safe? What about Janine, Lissa, and Mason? And where the hell is Adrian?! Lol. Comment on what you would like to happen next!**


	8. Death

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

* * *

Everyone instantly starts to move around, only Alberta stays with me.  
"Dimitri...Dimitri is fighting...I have to help..." I breath out. I stand up straight and I turn to go out.

"Rose, stop we need you here. Stay on campus, make sure the Moroi are safe."

"I have to help him. I have to go, please." I plead. She nods hers head and I sprint off. Again. For the third time of the day. Not really paying attention to where I'm going, I only have one thing on my mind. Dimitri. I run straight into someone, or more like something. A soulless Strigoi looking me dead in the eye. He smiles a smile full of evil, showing his sharp, elongated teeth.

"How nice. An appetizer," he licks his lips.

"Look, I really got to go, let's get this over with." I tell him, and then I stake him. He was young, really young, must've been made just a few hours before, it was really stupid of them not to guard his chest area. He must've also been a human as well. Oh, well. Better for me, right? I continue to run, this time paying more attention to my surroundings.

I don't run into any Strigoi until I hear plenty of heavy breathing and a loud battle cry. I jump over a log and into the midst of a battle. I see battles raging, and I glance down and see several dead Strigoi laying on the ground. Along with a few guardians that I didn't know the names of. I'm not paying attention as one Strigoi comes over behind me and kicks my knees out from behind me. I fall to the ground, dropping my stake and having it role away. The red eyed monster is upon me in seconds. I try to throw my arms up to block him, but he pins them down, he gets extremely close to my neck, so close that I can feel his hot breath. It's disgusting. He is about to bite, but he catches on fire. I see Christian standing there holding a ball of flame in his hands.

I jump to my feet and yell at him,"You should be inside, or at the church."

"Wow, Rosie. You're welcome, I just saved your ass!" He smirks.

"I could have handled it. But you need to get inside."

"Come on! I can handle it!" He argues with me. I look around for my stake, I find it and pick it up.

"Look, I'm not going to argue. If you're coming, you stay in my sight, right next to me. Okay? Good." My stoic mask falls into place. We walk around the edge looking for anymore signs of entry—and any sign of Dimitri. I seem to find none, so then I decide it's safest if I try to get Christian back to the dorms, or even better, the church. We walk towards the church and that's when Christian begins to argue again.

"No, Rose. I'm not leaving you alone. I'm—" I give him a look and that is about all it took to shut him up and comply. Then I see a flash of blonde hair come running towards us. I feel relief overtake me as I see her.

"Lissa," I breath. No time for formalities, "oh thank god, you're safe." I actually feel bad, I didn't even think about my bond-mate when this all began.

"Rose! When I didn't hear you or get to you," she begins to whisper, "through the bond, I thought you were dead."I think about what she said, I probably was blocking everything and anything out. Especially when I was with Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry, Liss, but I have to go. I have to go help." I see move my from my friends Eddie, and I have Christian next to me. "Eddie!" I call him over.

He walked over, "What do you need me to do?" Wow, he totally slipped into guardian mode.

I turn my full attention to him, "You need to watch her. Don't let her out of your sight, Castile, you got it? I need to go help out there, but know you won't let anything happen to her." He nods, Eddie is a great friend, I know he will keep Lissa safe. I then turn to Christian. "And you. You stay here, got it? You stay here and keep her safe. You do not, under any circumstances, go out and fight. You stay and help Eddie protect Lissa."

And with that, I spin on my heel to go out to help the fight. I don't know how many Strigoi I killed, how many I fought, or how many almost killed me. But relief immediately overflowed me when I saw Dimitri, fighting as gracefully as ever. As soon as I caught sight of him, I didn't let him out of my sight. The fight was over, and I was so happy. I ran towards my lovely Russian and embraced him in a hug. To everyone else it was just a student being grateful and happy that her mentor was safe. A friendly hug. I caught sight of Alberta during the hug and she winked at me. I was shocked to say the least.

And then all my happiness faded.

There was a certain redhead lying on the ground.

_Dead._

I've seen death before, a lot of it to say the least, but none of them were ever close to me. For obvious reasons.

"Mason," I whisper, "no. Just—no. This can't be happening. _No!"_ I shout the last word. Dimitri comes up beside me and places a calming hand on my shoulder. A soothing gesture. I shake his hand off. I won't display any emotion over his death. Death happens all the time. Its part of the job. He wouldn't want me to grieve. I throw on my stoic mask and look at Dimitri.

He sighs at my expression, "Rose, it's okay to be upset. No one is going to look down on you because of it. He was your friend." I look at him with the same blank expression as before.

"Death happens everyday. Why should I be upset?" And with that, I went to go find Lissa, I slip into her head to find out where she is, but upon seeing her with Christian, I find it's a better idea not to. I decide to head towards the gym. I pass the church on my way there and I see tons. And I mean tons, of charred Strigoi bodies lying around. Sigh. I'll talk to him later.

I take a nice slow time getting there, I'm in no rush. I try to think of the amount of Strigoi I killed today. I give up when I realize it was a lot and too many to count. I reach the gym and set up a few mats around the new punching bag. I tape my hands and I start to go at the bag. The poor bag. I let out all my emotions, the frustration, the grief, the hatred. The darkness. As I'm punching, I don't realize the growing, dark blob in my hands. I give the punching bag one last time, and I accidentally break the chain.

"Shit," I mutter. As I go to retrieve the bag I see that it's smoking. "What the fuck?" I take a good look at the bag, then I see the big hole that's in place of the area I punched. I go to grab the bag and I see my hands. Holy shit! I must've said it aloud because someone who was around decided now was a good time to alert me of their presence. The mystery person comes into view.

"Little Dhampir, you know, you could just tell me I'm hot." Adrian says as I hide my hands behind my back.

"Now isn't the time, Ivashkov."

"Ivashkov? I'm hurt!" He tells me, placing the hand that's holding the cigarette over his heart, feigning hurt. I look over my shoulder and glance down at my hands. They've gone back to normal it seems. "Though, I would like to know what got you to do that to a poor, little, defenseless punching bag."

"It's none of your concern." I tell him sharply.

"Mhm, sure." He tells me.

"You still drinking and smoking, I see."

"Got to keep Spirit under control, we wouldn't want me going insane now, would we?" He tells me raising his eyebrow. I instantly shut up. I totally forgot Adrian was a Spirit user. He studies me for a moment then speaks again, "who's the lucky guy?" Shit. He noticed. "You're aura is brighter. And darker also. Why is there so much darkness in you?" _Shit._

I'm hesitant in my answer, "uh...um...well, you see...I can't really tell you the answer to either of those questions."

"Come on, Little Dhampir, don't hold out on me now."

"Well...do you remember when you healed Jill? She just scraped her knees really badly, and you healed her? Yeah, well, I got hurt, really, really badly...and well. I kind of died."

"Oh...my...god...you're shadow-kissed?" He asked shocked.

"Yep," I reply as bluntly as ever.

"Any hot babes in the afterlife?" He winks at me.

"Aren't you and Sydney still dating?" I ask him. Shuts him up real quick though.

"So, who's the lucky person to be bonded to the one and only Rose Hathaway?"  
I take a deep breath and sigh, well, Lissa is going to have to deal with it, I know Adrian won't give up on the subject.

I look at him levelly, "I'm bonded to Princess Vasilissa Dragomir." He gasps.

"My cousin? Lissa is a Spirit user?! Never saw that one coming..." He looked baffled. He actually had to sit down not he nearby stool when he heard this.

"Look, Adrian, I kinda really have to go. We have to catch up later."

"Mhm, sure, leave me for your new boy toy. I'll just sit here...being lonely..."

"I'm not going to see Di—" he cocks his head and raises his eyebrow. "You're a sneaky little bastard, Ivashkov. _Sneaky."_

"Little? I am defiantly not _little_."

"Got a bit defense there, didn't you Ivashkov?" I gave a half hearted chuckle as I walk out.

"Just go ask Sydney, Little Dhampir!" I hear him exclaim as I continue to walk away. How was it possible that throughout all that, I totally forgot about Mason? I feel like a horrible friend, but Adrian makes me forget this stuff. I met him at court, and the first time I met him, I absolutely hated him.i thought he was a rich, snobbish, royal, brat. A complete prick. He just sort of grew on me. And my grow on me, I mean that he didn't leave me alone. At all. Even though, he is dating this human Alchemist named Sydney, he won't pass up an opportunity to make a sexual innuendo. He soon became my best friend. My mother saw this and wanted us to get together. Tatiana was also encouraging the idea, knowing that I was becoming one of the best Guardians out there, but Adrian and I were just friends. Best friends actually. Well, he was the only friend that I had. We soon found out that he was a Spirit user. It wasn't until, Jill, a little kid that Adrian is quite protective of came to court. She fell and scraped her knees really badly, she had gravel in her cuts, and they were deep. Adrian went to pick her up, and when he did we saw her cuts heel before our eyes. I can remember it as clear as day...

_I'm walking along with my friend—my only friend—Adrian. I turn towards him as he speaks, "You know, I think I'm going to call you Little Dhampir from now on." He tells me. I groan upon hearing the new nickname that has been given to me._

_"I'm not that little." I glare at him._

_"Glare at me all you want, but I've grown use to it. Besides, if you want to stare at this," he motions towards himself, "all you got to do is ask." He smirks at me. Cocky bastard. I see a flurry of blonde hair start to come running up the side walk. I already know she's going to fall,_

_"Hey! Watch out, your going to," I see her trip, fall to the ground and let out and banshee like scream, "fall." I sigh. "We better see if she's alright." Adrian and I rush over. I see tears streaming down her face. It clearly hurt this little girl to fall on her knees. I fought the urge to snort. Adrian, on the other hand, looked distraught._

_"Hey, Jailbait, shh, it's okay. Lets get you to the Doctor." He's about to scoop her up, but that's when she stops her crying. I look towards them and I see that this small Moroi child's cuts are being healed right before my eyes.  
"...Adrian, what element do you specialize in?" I ask him dead serious, with my stoic expression on._

_He looks back at me confused, "I never specialized, why?"_

_"Uh, yeah, you specialized." I tell him._

_"What? No, I didn't."_

_"Yes. You did." I take a breath. "You specialized in Spirit." This caught the attention of the child._

_"Like Saint Vladimir?" She asked._

_"Exactly like Saint Vladimir. By the way, what's your name kid?"_

_"Jillian Manstrano, but you can call me Jill."_

_"I'm going to call you Jailbait. Yep. Definitely going to call you Jailbait." Adrian says._

_"Jailbait?" The girl, she said her name was Jill, and I questioned._

_"Yeah. Jailbait. Cause she's _jailbait_." He says it likes it completely obvious._

I sigh as I continue to walk towards Lissa's dorm. I need to speak to her after the...incident...that happened I the gym. And I'm not talking about Adrian. I need to know what happened back there in the gym. I want answers. But Lissa may not have them...

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think? R&R please!**


	9. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**_AN__: _hey guys! I got three review last time, can I maybe get five this time? **

**Love you all! And thanks against to my beta, LostGirlLover, anyway, Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

"Lissa! Pyro! Put some damn clothes on before I have to break down this door." I scream.

"Rose! Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" A disheveled looking Lissa comes out of the dorm, a sheet from the bed wrapped around her. I hear sounds in the background telling me that Christian is getting dressed. Or at least trying to.

"Liss, we have to talk. Right now. Some—"

"Right now?" She gives me a look telling me that she was busy with other..activities.  
"Yes. Right now."

"Can it wait?" She asks.

"Can what wait?" Christian squeezes in on the side of the doorway.

"Leave us." I tell him. He looks hurt. I sigh, "Christian, please, you really need to go right now." He sigh, and reluctantly nods. He gives Lissa a chaste kiss and walks towards the stairwell. He glances back once and I give him a small smile. A thank you so to speak. He nods once again and disappears down the stairs.

"So what's so important?" Lissa asks worriedly.

"Magic." I tell her and I try to get past her into the dorm. She blocks me, "Lissa, we have to go inside. This is important."

"What about magic? What so important about magic?! I was trying to have fun with my boyfriend to get my mind off of what happened today, and you have to come and ruin it! I was trying so hard to be inconspicuous when I went around and healed people. No one can know that I'm a spirit user, Rose. No one! Do you know how many people died from there injustices because I couldn't tell them? They wouldn't have let me done anything! What good wou—" I cut her off as I feel the darkness rising to a horrible point. I try to take the darkness from her and I succeed she calms down considerably. My hands feel tingly and I decide to glance at them. Oh, shit.

"Liss..."

"What? What's wrong?" She asked frazzled. I turn around an I see a potted plant at the corner of the hallway. I raise my hand towards its. The swirling dark blob catapulted from my hand towards the plant. I heard a stifled squeak come from behind me.

"That's what's wrong." I tell her pointedly.

"Get in here," she ushered my through her door into her room, "and what the hell was that?!" Whoa. She never curses. Doesn't even says "hell".

"I don't know. But it happened in the gym when I was using the punching bag. I just became so angry, and then I blew the bag clean off its chain. Adrian said that there was a lot of darkness in my aura." I tell her as I sit on her bed. Then I remember I mentioned Adrian. "Oh, shit."

Completely disregarding what I said about the punching bag, she questions what I said about Adrian. "What do you mean 'Adrian said there was darkness in your aura'?" Her eyes narrowed questionably.

"Well...you see, Adrian Ivashkov...he's, um, well."

"Oh. My. God. He's your boyfriend! But aren't you and Guardian Belikov a thing? At least in private?"

"Liss, he is not my boyfriend! He's a spirit user. I met him at court and we only found out when he accidentally healed someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

""So, what. The hell. Was that?" She asks.

"Uh, Liss, you're cursing."

"What? I am? Oops. I've been around you to much."

I laugh at the comment but then I get serious again, "I'm not sure what that was. But I have a theory. I think it's darkness." I start to explain.

"What do you mean by 'darkness'?"

"Like the actual darkness you get when you use Spirit to often or when you start to get upset. It seems that it's a form of magic. A form of magic that I get to use."

"Stop it." She tells me.

"What?"

"Stop using magic. Dhampirs aren't suppose to be able to use magic, only the Moroi. It's unnatural."

I scoff at her as I stand up front the bed, "unnatural? Unnatural!? I should be dead right now, but you brought me back from the dead! That's unnatural!"

"Rose, that's not what I meant—" she starts but I cut her off,

"No, Princess. That's exactly what you meant." I tell her, venom lacing my words. And with that I open her dorm door and walk out. I stealthily climb out a window at the end of the hall, since its past curfew and I really cannot be caught. I jump out the second story window. Not to much of a fall, only to be caught by a set of strong, familiar hands. The strong scent of aftershave hits me like a wave. It's only Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade!" I say shakily, he only gives me a disapproving look.

"You should be in your room."

"I needed to talk to Princess Vasilissa." He shoots me a concerned look at the formal title I gave her. He then soften and I can see in his eyes he divides to bring up a touchy subject.

"Rose, if you need to talk about Ma—"

"Don't." I tell him coldly.

"You need to talk about it. He was one of your best friends." He tells me, and I can already feel my walls breaking down.

"I don't know how it happened...I saw him at lunch...he asked me to the dance..." Silent tears start to stream down my face. "I couldn't protect him. I didn't think of him."  
I didn't protect him.

That's when the first sob breaks out. I crumple to the ground. As I'm crying it feels like I'm out of my body, like I'm floating, like I'm watching it as a third person. I seem to be rambling on, blabbering whatever comes to my mind. Dimitri is just there, holding me. And right now, I think that's what I need. Everything that has happened up into this point comes pouring out. The attack on the school. Mason. Finding out I can do something impossible. The fight with Lissa. Everything.

"Shh...Roza...shh...it's okay...it'll all be okay..."

"I haven't told you something that I found out today..." I try to concentrate as hard as I could but I couldn't seem to be able to form the dark blob in my hands again.

"Rose? What is it? Roza?" He asks worried.

"I can use magic." He gives a nervous laugh at this.

"Rose, I think the exhaustion has gotten to you." He scoops me up in his arms and start to take me towards the Dhampir dorms. Or so I thought. Instead he's going in the direction of Dr. Olendski's office. I immediately know what he's thinking and I twist out of his grasp, a bit angered.

"I do not have Post Traumatic Stress!" I all but yell at him. "How dare you think that I've gone crazy."

"Rose," he puts his hands up in a way as if he was trying to calm a wild animal, "I never said—or thought—that you were crazy. I just think that with everything you've been through, you might want to see a doctor...you've never been through something like this before."

"Stop." I tell him. "Just stop."

"Rose..." He reaches out as I back away from him.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning." I throw on my 'Guardian Mask' as I turn to walk back to the dorms. I hear his footsteps a couple of years behind me. "Stop following me. I said stop. Just stop. I need to think." The following footsteps stop and I run. Again. I can't seem to get enough of running. It allows me to be free in a way. Running to me, feels as if I were flying. It feels amazing and it allows for me to think—and I desperately need to think right now. After running for what seems likes years, I finally make it back to my dorm. I open the door and collapse on my bed, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Upon entering the gym the next morning I see Dimitri already there. He jumps up ready to say something.

"I'm not crazy." I tell him abruptly.

"I was going to apologize," he says, shame evident in his face. I turn towards him and stare into his eyes. He's lying.

"No you weren't. You're lying. You were about to suggest that I still go see Dr. Olendski."  
"What am I suppose to think, Rose?! Your friend just died! You were just in a major battle against Strigoi, and I'm pretty sure you're not sleeping." He tells me.

"Set up a Strigoi dummy."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I said, set up a damn Strigoi dummy before I do it myself," I look at him coldly, "well? Are you?" He instantly shuffles to set up the dummy, but cant help but feel betrayed. He didn't believe me. Well...maybe I can't exactly blame him. If I was in his situation I wouldn't believe me either. But still. Couldn't he have a little faith in me? I stand around fifteen feet away from the practice dummy. I concentrate as hard as I could and pulled some darkness from Lissa along with using my own that I had. I feel a strange sense of something unrecognizable as I use my newfound magic. Except...this time...it's different. This time I hold two different element in my hands. How the hell this is happening I have no clue. But I have got to admit.

It's pretty damn cool.

In my hands I hold, or so it looks, I have the darkness that I have used before in my right hand, and a strange white orb in my left hand. I spare a glance at Dimitri, who looks like he's about to faint. I would have laughed if it were any other situation. I launch a dark blob, already knowing what was going to happen to the inanimate object. I see the dummy fly back, smoke rising from the burn mark made right over the heart. I quickly shake my wrists once and to my utter surprise, in place of a dark blob, fire appears. Needless to say, I start to freak out. I'm caught completely off guard and at first I try to pat my work out shorts to try to light off the fire. Yeah, that didn't work. I flick my wrist again and, great. Just great. It would be my luck, wouldn't it? Water is now in place of fire. And I still have the white orb in my other hand and now the water is in my other hand. I flick my wrist again and finally it's gone. I throw my hands up in victory as a strong wind flies through the gym. I flick my wrist again...just to see. The gym floor shakes with a small tremor.

"No. Fucking. Way." I say.

_Thump_.

I look back and I see an unconscious Dimitri lying on the ground passed out. I sigh as I walk over to him. When I reach him he's still unconscious.

"Comrade?" I ask, "Comrade?!" I may or may not have yelled into his ear. He's still passed out. Well...desperate times call for desperate measures. I full on bitch slap him. That didn't work. "Strigoi!" I yell as loud as i could into his ear. The six-foot-seven man bolts to his feet and looks around already extremely alert. Geez. Could he possibly not be so uptight? I internally laugh at this. Look who's talking? I ask myself.

"Damn, I had the strangest dream...you were able to control all of the elements plus something else. Wow. That was one of the strangest dreams I've ever had. How hard did you hit me?" He asks disoriented. I shake my head, my hair falling into my face.

"That wasn't a dream, Comrade..." I tell him slowly and deliberately. He kneels down to my side, brushing the stray hairs aside as he takes my face in his hands.

"Rose...what was that? Because I know for a fact that your not Moroi, and no Moroi can do that."

"I think it's because I'm shadow-kissed."I tell him bluntly.

"No..you can't do all that because you're shadow-kissed. There's no way."

"How else can you explain this?"

He sighs, "you're right. Who else knows about this?

"Lis—Princess Vasilissa." He shots me a confused look but shrugs it off.  
"Good. No one else is to know."

"What about Christian? Pyro deserves to know." I question him.

"Pyro...? You know what, I don't want to know," I give him a half smile, and he returns it with his own. "I'm sorry," he says as he looks away.

"For what?"

"For not believing you. For thinking you're crazy." He says shamefully.

"How's your pride?" Remembering him fainting.  
"My what?"

"Your pride. Your manly pride. The 'oh I'm so tough and god-like' pride." I tell him stifling my laugh. He only gives me an amused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Comrade...you kind of fainted like a girl before." I tell him outright laughing. Wow. I don't really laugh. Is this a good thing? It feels like a good thing.

"I did not!" He exclaims standing up, and pulling me along with him.

"You so did. Dimitri Belikov fainted like a girl!" I exclaim, laughing.

"Roza..." He warns playfully. He used my Russian nickname, alerting me that he's feeling affectionate. He pulls me close to him, I stand on my toes as I try to wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling him towards me so I don't have to work as hard. His kiss sends electric shock waves through me. I undo his hair tied in a neat pony tail. I instantly tangle my hands I his hair as he does the same to mine. As the kiss starts to heat up. Of course. Of fucking course. The gym door opens and Dimitri and I separate to opposite sides of the gym. I throw my blank mask on as none other than Tasha Ozera walks through the doors.

"Dimka! Oh my god! I'm so happy that you're okay! I was so worried!" Tasha runs up to Dimitri, engulfing him in a hug. Bitch.

"Hey, Tasha, I'm glad that you weren't hurt in the attack either." Dimitri tells her. I can already feel the anger rising within me. My hands begin to get tingly again. Great. I do not need this right now. What element is in my hands now? I don't know, but I intend to find out. I risk a glance down at my hands an I see that nothing is there. I'm controlling air right now. Perfect. I smile deviously. I raise my hand to 'wave' at Tasha.

"Hi, Tasha!" I feign enthusiasm while 'waving'. She turns me gives one if the fakest smiles I have ever seen. My 'waving" caused some wind to stir. I guess it's a good thing that the door was left open by her when she walked in. I feel questioning through the bond and I completely block her out. I don't want to deal with that right now. I'm having fun. Or at least I will be. Wow. That's new. I cease my waving and put my arm down sharply. It seems that the wind coming from the door was so sharp that Tasha's hair was flown all over the place and some strands flew into her mouth, while Dimitri's hair was kept perfectly in place.

"Wow, Dimka, you use a lot of hairspray in the morning," she states while gathering the stray hairs that are all around her face— and in her mouth. I have to stifle my laughs that are threatening to come out. Dimitri glances my way and sees my expression. He instantly becomes aware of what I am doing and shoots me a look telling me to stop. Ha. Never. This is just too good. "Well," she continues on, "we still need to talk," she glances at me, dislike evident, "in private." She looks back at him.

"Um, sure, but Tasha—"

"No, Guardian Belikov," I place my stoic mask on, clearly seeing his discomfort, and reveling in it. When did I become so cruel? I don't know, but its kind of fun to watch him squirm. My thoughts start to wander...stop! Don't think about that! "It's almost time for first period, so I should go pack up and get ready. You and Miss Ozera can have some privacy." I say innocently. Tasha smiles at me, a fake on of course. Dimitri sends me a pleading look, so to top it off I add a little bit about the magic in there, "maybe I should go if Christian can show me some of his offensive magic..."

"That sounds great Rose, say hi to Christian for me and tell him be careful." Tasha tells me, sounding happy. As I turn around to head out I see her grab Dimitri's hand in her own. Once again, I shall call her, a bitch.

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed it! Review please? Thanks! Xoxoxo**


	10. Teaching

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy._**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! So let's see, I got five last time, can we aim for eight? Love you all! And thank you to my beta **LostGirlLover

* * *

**Rose POV**

I quickly change into my school clothes. I decided to wear a nice blood-red v-neck, with black skinny jeans , and a pair of heeled boots. I walked to Christian's room silently fuming. Who the hell does Tasha think she is? She's all touchy-grabby with Dimitri. I wish I could—I wish I could—grrr. I can't do anything to her. She's a Moroi. _They come first_. I felt like throwing the saying that had been ingrained in my mind since I was young right out the window. I sighed in frustration.

As I near Pyro's room I raise my hand to knock on the door, but I put it down and smirk at the thought forming in my head. I check to make sure Lissa isn't with him, and I'm happy to say that she's not. With a quick glance around the hall to make sure no one is around, I gather the element of fire I my hand and I see flames lick across my finger tips and in my palm. I lean into the door frame looking as casual as ever. I take a knock at the door and wait. Christian opens the door looking murderous, holding a water bottle in one hand. He looked at me in my casual stance, one at across my chest, my other one, the one with the fire, propped atop of it, with my inspecting the flames on my hand. He gasped, shocked, with his eyes going wide and bugging out.

I bursted into hysterics, while he just stood there, shocked. This is just too funny. "God," I say between laughter, "I wish I had a camera! Your face equaled priceless." I laugh again, losing my breath, "I think that if you open a dictionary your face would be under the words: shock, priceless, and hilarious." I continue to laugh at him and his mouth is just agape. I laugh harder. I'm laughing so hard tears are streaming out of my eyes. I clutched my now hurting sides and tried to regain composure. I stand up and I take one look at Christian and burst into hysterics once more. Okay. Okay. Calm down. Calm. I think to myself. Okay, I'm good, I'm good.

"Okay. I know for a fact that I am, in fact, not on drugs, so I must in a dream. One crazy, crazy freaking dream." I hold my blank look as I walk over towards him. He steps back as I walk a step forward, effectively falling over a box that was in the way. I ran over to him with a stupid half-grin on face, I picked up his wrist and gave him a strong pinch.

"Yeah, Christian not a dream. See?" I call fire into my hand as I walk past him into his room next to Christian.

"Holy shit..." He stares wide-eyed.

"But wait! There's more!" I tell him in that annoying infomercial voice. As I go through each element, the shock on his face turned to fright, then changed again into awe. "I think it's because I'm shadow-kissed."

"Wow." He says.

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in." I told him, then I decide to tell him how Lissa and Dimitri handled it. Leaving out the fact that Dimitri fainted—oh yes. I'm saving that for the perfect moment. When Dimitri is in the room along with everyone else.

"So you and Lissa had an argument?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"Nope."

He groans, "you two are bonded!"

"So? I've learned how to block her out," I tell him, "it's not that hard."

"But—"

"Just drop it." I cut him off. His whole demeanor changes and I notice it. He's about to ask about something I specifically do not want to talk about.

"So, how you dealing? You know...about Mason." I knew it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell him as I throw up my mask. I haven't really wanted to think about Mason, so I push him to the back of my mind where I can't actually think about him. It hurts. It hurts so much. I just...I just know that if I am to talk about him. I'm going to end up crying again. I don't want that to happen. It won't happen.

"Rose, you can't keep putting it aside. His funeral is in tomorrow."

"I know that!" I snap at him. "I'm not going."

"Rose you need to go. You can't just keep running away."

"I'm not running away. I don't run away."

"Then there should be no problem with going to his funeral." He try's to tell me.

"Did you just dare me, Ozera?"

"I don't know, did I, Hathaway?"

"Idiot. Fine. I'll go to the funeral." I tell him sharply.

"I think it'll be good for you."

"He asked me to the dance tomorrow...I told him I didn't feel the same." I tell Christian somberly. "I should've said yes. His face when I said it, he was so, so crushed. I should've made him happy. But I couldn't do that without hurting Dimitri. Why did my life become so difficult when I came here?!" I groan loudly.

"Well...because that's life." He tells me sarcastically, "what time is it anyway?"  
I glance at the clock in his room, "it's 9:21. Classes start in nine minutes." I loom down to see if he's dressed, and thank god, he's dressed and ready to go. I loom over what he's wearing; black jeans, a nice fitting v-neck, and black sneakers. "Why are you wearing so much black?" I ask him, and he grins mischievously at me.

"To match my dark, black, soul," he tells me seriously and then he chuckles.

"Geez, ominous much? Come on, I need to get to first period," he gathers his things and we start to head towards campus, " I saw your aunt earlier." Christian nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"Tasha is here?" He asked, "she didn't tell me that she was visiting."

"Yeah, and she's definitely hitting on Dimitri. Like a little lovesick puppy-dog. She doesn't take a hint," I tell him and he sighs.

"Yeah. I know. She wanted him to be her guardian. 'Guardian with benefits,'" he shudders, "he turned her down nicely saying that he had to take care of Lissa, and he had to stay at the school. This was only a couple months ago too. So I guess she's back to beg him." We reach his class and say our goodbyes as I head on over to the gym for first period. I walk in as I see my mother addressing the class.

"…so everyone take a seat. We're going to learn a new maneuver tod—oh. Rosemarie! Why don't you help me show them?"

"Um, yeah, sure, which one?" I asked feeling a little bit like I'm being put on the middle of the stage, with the spotlight shining directly on me. Needless to say, I do not like it.

"Do you remember maneuver number 54?" She asked me like I'm some ignorant little child. Okay, maybe I'm technically little, and technically a child, but I'm not ignorant and I'm not a child in my mind frame.

"I know the one," I tell her sharply; I get into a crouching position. Maneuver 54 isn't that difficult, it's a basic right hook, sweep kick, pin, stake. Simple. Though, so many mess it up. Me and my mother start to circle each other. We've sparred times before, but none recently. We haven't sparred for about a year at least, I know all of her techniques, but she doesn't know any of the ones Dimitri taught me. She decides to take the offensive as she leapt towards me, trying to get in that right hook. I easily step to the side as she tried to catch herself quickly, but wasn't able too, and she fell flat on her ass. The whole class is silent, knowing that it is a tense spar. To them, it's just that one of the best guardians to live is going up against her own daughter. To me...it so much more. It's showing my mother that I am one of the best. That I will not fail.

That I will not let my Moroi down.

After my mother caught her balance, she turned around and quickly glared at me. I quickly shut my mouth as I was about to ask her "what?" and I put on my emotionless mask. She lunged towards me again, seeming to completely forgot that she was supposed to be teaching maneuver 54, and just angry that I stepped out of the way, making her mess up and look like an idiot. Great. I look my mother in the eyes and I see fury. She's seriously pissed. I don't understand why, she just is. Well, I guess I can kind of understand why she's pissed, but seriously? Getting upset over the fact that you lost your balance? It happens to everyone every now and then. In the midst of my thinking I let my guard down. My mother tries to land a punch on me but thanks to my reflexes and nonstop training, I was able to catch her fist. The fist that was aiming for my face. I'm shocked. My mothers never been violent with me. Ever. After catching her fist I quickly step around her, twisting her arm up behind her back, painfully might I add, and then I shoved her to the ground. My knee laid upon her mid-back, effectively holding her place. I take my hand and place it over her heart.

"Dead," I loudly pronounce, projecting my voice towards the back of the class. I look up at the class, everyone wearing shocked faces and openly staring, well I guess the staring was expected as it was suppose to be a demonstration. "Everyone twenty laps. You all have five minuets or I'll add another ten. Go!" I bark out, everyone gets up and scurries away to do the laps I told them to do. Eddie gives me a glance and I wave him over. "Make sure everyone does the twenty. Thanks, Eddie." I tell him. He nods in understanding and walks away toward the group. Okay. Great. Five minutes to talk with my mother. I turn around and see that she has left, vanished is more like it. Damnit, I'll have to talk to her later. I look around the gym to see if any other guardians were around. There was only one, a guard named...Pavel, I think. Great. I'm guessing that since my mother bailed, I'm going to have to take over the class. This should be interesting.

* * *

Once everyone finished their laps without slacking off or not completing within the time limit, I stood tall in front of my peers. I have Eddie and I set up one mat in the center of the gym, and I take a spot in the middle of it as I turn to face my friends—or at the moment students— as my voice rings clear throughout the gym.

"Since Guardian Hathway had to leave, I will be taking over the class for the day. As you all are probably wondering why I have just set up one mat, it is because we are going to have a tournament." This brought some murmurs through the crowd. When we arrived here, I asked Dimitri if they ever had tournaments, he told me that they only ever had one and that was it. Never again. It kind of ended badly apparently. I continue to speak over the whispers. "Believe me when I say that it will be a clean and fair tournament. I catch one mishap and you're out. And you will be reported to Guardian Petrov." That didn't really strike fear into everyone's, but about half of them. The other half looked like they could care less about Alberta.

I cleared throat. "Let me rephrase that. You will be reported to Guardian Belikov." Now that. That, scared all of them shitless. "Am I understood?" I look at them all, one by one they all nod in understanding. "This is how the tournament will go down. Their will be two people fighting at a time. Each being volunteers," I look around to make sure they're listening, "the loser will go and sit over on the bleachers on the left side. The winner will go sit on the right. This will go on until we have one person left. The winner will then choose to whether or not to spar against me."

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

As I walked away from the gym, and towards the Guardian Building, I think of what just happened. Not with Rose, but with Tasha.

Why does Tasha have to be so needy?! I told her no before, and I'll tell her no again. This time, my answer wasn't because I had a responsibility to the Dragomir princess, no, and that's what got her upset.

_"So, now that I have you alone, I thought we could talk." Tasha tells me, trying to give me a sultry look, but she just needed up looking really stupid. "I want you to be my guardian." _

_"No." I simply stated, "we've been over this." _

_"Oh, come on, Dimitri! I can give you everything you ever wanted! I can give you a family, Dimitri. What can Vasilissa give you?" I just stood there shocked as she continues, "yeah, that's what I thought. Nothing." She takes a step towards me and places her hands on my bicep and my chest. _

_"Take your hands off of me, Natasha." I tell her, trying to step back, but having my back hit the wall. Her ice blue eyes meet mine and she speaks slowly and deliberately. _

_"Be my guardian, Dimitri. Leave the Dragomir behind and come with me. Be with me." It all sounded reasonable. I wanted to do it. It sounded fantastic. Then a small voice in the back of my mind spoke one word to me: _Rose. _Rose. I loved Rose. Lissa was my charge. It just occurred to me that Tasha just tried to use compulsion on me. I pushed her back away from me. __  
_

_"I'm not staying because of Vasilissa. I'm staying because I love someone else." _

_"What?! Who?" she questions, looking hurt, as if I was cheating on her. _

_"None of your concern," I tell her as I walk away from her, "one more thing. Don't ever come near me again, Natasha." With that said I walked out of the gym and towards Guardian Building. _

I let out a loud sigh as I walked into my destination. Alberta saw me and she beckoned me over.

"You mind covering the empty spot in the Gym? I know it's in the middle of the period but only Pavel is in there right now, so, would you mind?" She asked me, and I know Janine was suppose to be taking over that class as well...and Rose! Rose was in there right now, I nodded to Alberta and headed back towards the gym as fast as I could. Upon enter the gym, I'm greeted with the sight of my Roza standing in the middle of the gym explaining the rules to something.

"...spar against me." She stops and glances at the students, "any volunteers to go first?" To go first for what? "Just know that you can challenge anyone you want, and if they don't accept, they forfeit and you are the winner. So, I'll ask again, any volunteers for the tournament?" _Tournament?_! This is going to be interesting. Then one of the smallest girls in the group raises her hand.

Yeah. This is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

** Love it? Hate it? Review it please! Let me know what you think! **

**xoxo -A**


	11. Tournament

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**_

_**AN:**_**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a while! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short. gah, I'm sorry! I don't know when I'll be updating again, so just bare with me? Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and stuck with me! Love you all! **

**I was not able to get in touch with my Beta, but I do not blame her at all! I just figured that I've kept you all waiting for so long! And trust me, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I'm sorry again!**

* * *

I look around at the class, looking for a volunteer. One of the smallest girls in the class slowly raises her hand. I raise both of my eyebrows, since I can't raise just on.

I call her over, Kai, I think her name was.

"What's your name?" I ask her, a look of upset crosses her small, pointed features as I ask her this. I look her up and down, she's small, that's for sure, but still a little taller than me. But, as we know, size can be deceiving. She's got curly blond hair that seems to be going every place except for her pony tail, and light hazel eyes.

"Kai," I was right it seems, but the look of hurt is still there. I decide to fix that quickly.

"No, I meant your last name." I tell her quickly.

"Oh," she looks relieved, "It's Jordan," great now I have her her first name and last name, without hurting her feelings.

"So, Kai, who do you challenge?" She smirks and raises her tiny little figure to the back of the class. Where the trouble makers are usually located. I try to find which one she's pointing at, I don't know which one but I spot Dimitri and my heart gives a little flutter. I nod to him and he does the same. Kai speaks up, seeing that no one was paying attention to her,

"Him," she points towards the tallest kid in the black of the class. Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes. Tall, but definitely not as tall as Dimitri. I really hope she knows what she's doing. The guy gives off a loud, deep, laugh, as of he couldn't believe she was really doing this, well, I guess no one guessed she was really doing this, considering the shocked faces on all of the kids.

"You sure you want to do this, Squirt?" He asks with an amused expression on his face as he steps on the mat. Her face flushes and she marches right up to him, and looks up glaring. And if looks could kill...well, you know the rest.

She glares at him and speaks through clenched teeth, "do not call me 'Squirt.'" All he does is smirk at her,

"Whatever you say," he smirks again. Cocky bastard. "Squirt."  
"Okay," I draw the word out," go to your corners. I want a fair spar. No hits above the base of the neck."

"Ready whenever, Hathaway," Dimitri looked angry when he walked over toward where the mat was set up, I shot him a quick look that basically said to calm down. I can handle myself.

"My name is Rose," I snap at him.

"Hmm, mines Frank. Remember it, cause later you'll be screaming it later." He smirked at me and crouched into a fighting stance. How dare he think that. How _dare_ he. Of course Dimitri looked murderous. I guess Pavel filled him in on what we we're out to do. Assuming he's going to help make sure that its a fair fight and nothing gets out of hand, he stands next to me looking like a impassible statue.

I glare at Frank, and take a quick glance at Kai, "Ready? Fight!" My voice rang out in the gym and the class instantly became quiet, intently watching this more than likely unfair fight.

Yeah. This fight is unfair. But not in the way I way I thought it would be.  
Instantly Kai's whole demeanor changes and she takes on an air of danger around her. Her eyes become dark as her platinum blonde hair falls in her face, shadowing her eyes. Her crouch is like that of a predators, a lioness, of some sort.

I look towards Frank and he seems the complete opposite of Kai. His position is sloppy, he seems a bit nervous and he seems like he just relies on brute force. They are quite close to each other and the air around them is so thick that it could probably be cut with a butter knife. Kai strikes out like a cobra towards Frank's stomach and he knocks her hand away easily.

He snickers at her attempt to land a hit on him, then he starts to run towards her, ready to tackle her to the ground. Kai's eyes flicker towards the other end of the mat as they show slight panic. Frank was already about a yard away from Kai as she did a handspring out of the way. I was shocked to say the least. I haven't seen anybody do something like that. Frank looks baffled as to how she was there one moment and over on the other side the next.

Kai smiles, "My mother has me do gymnastics." Oh, well that explains it. This explanation was followed by a few "ahhs" from the class. Frank seemed utterly confused as he still stood with his back to her. She charges and kicks back of his knees out, having him fall to the ground, non too gracefully, may I just add. She is upon him within seconds. Frank throws his hands up to keep her away as he tries to stand up.

Kai grins evilly. If she wanted, she could have just had him pinned and "staked" by now if she wanted to, that I'm sure of. She's just toying with him now, and, man, is it hilarious.

I let out a small chuckle, I didn't think anyone would hear me besides Dimitri standing beside me. Instead I was given a smile and a glint of mischievous energy in the face of Kai. I see Dimitri give me a look, and I turn to him.

"This kid is going to go far," I mumble only loud enough for Dimitri to hear, "as long as she learns to know when enough is enough." I tell him, as he gives me a curious glance.

"What do you mean, Roza?" He whispers at me, as Frank lands a roundhouse kick to Kai's side. She is thrown to the ground and gives a loud grunt. Frank rushes over to pin her. He rolls her over on her back as he's about to "stake" her.

"Gotcha now, Squirt." He says in her face loud enough for most of the class to hear.

She laughs humorlessly, "Yeah. I don't think so." She flips them over so that Frank is now lying on his back as Kai straddles his waist. He struggles a little bit as he tries to squirm his way out from under her. Her open palm comes down fast over his large chest. Right where the heart would be. "Dead." She says simply.

"Thats what I mean," I tell Dimitri.

Kai smiles down at him, as he smiles at her. "Told you I would win. Now, where's my prize?" He leans up and she leans down to meet him halfway, as their lips envelop in a kiss. Ok. Did not see that coming.

"Y-you two a-are dating?!" I exclaim while stuttering out a response to this display.

They give a small chuckle as Frank decides to speak, "we decided to keep our relationship a secret until now. Well, when you said we were able to challenge whoever we wanted, Kai and I made a deal. We would challenge each other, as we have never sparred before. I don't normally act like the asshole I was like before, and I'm sorry for what I said to you." Huh. I'm at a loss for words right about now.

"We didn't know how to tell our friends before, and well, this seemed like a perfect time to tell them. And beat Frank's ass in public." Kai stepped in with her own explanation.

"Oh, well, um, okay then. Just, um, Kai go sit on the winners side. And Frank, go on the other side." The both nod and walk away holding hands. I shake my head to clear it and spare a look towards Dimitri. I think he's in shock. He's not moving at all, with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Guardian Belikov?" I ask formally snapping him out of his state of shock.

Most of the people that follow are normally fairly matched. A fair amount of girls and guys are boy winners and losers. Most people challenged friends, and everything was in good spirit. That is, until _it_ happened.

That is until someone challenged Dimitri.

* * *

**_So, what do you say? Can you give at least give me four reviews this time? Can you smell a Dimitri Pov? Because I can! Thanks again and love you all! Xoxoxo_**

**_-A_**


	12. Zmey

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **_

**_AN:_**** Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the wait! My schedule is all over the place and I'm sorry! I'll try to update again soon! Thank you all for the reviews! Xoxo...enjoy!**

* * *

Dimitri POV

"I challenge Guardian Belikov!" Wait, what? I was just talking to Rose and then I hear my name being called.

Rose and I turn towards the voice and in almost perfect unison we both yell, "What?!" The current challenger merely shrugs.

"I challenge Guardian Belikov," he repeats casually. I glare at him hard then simply and just as casually tell him,

"No."

"Come on! Big, tough, Guardian like yourself; I wouldn't stand a chance," he taunts. I don't like this kid, he's getting on my nerves.

"I, as a Guardian, will not verse you, a novice. It wouldn't be fair, besides I believe it's against school rules."

"But you spar against Rose," he retorts angrily at being denied, "she's a novice!"  
"Yes, but you see, Rose has seven Molnija marks along with the Zveda she will soon be getting. You, however, do not have such marks. Rose has surpassed every aspect of a novice. The only reason I spar with her is because she is the only one to have ever beaten me during a spar." I explain irritated. The kid looks shocked, but really? He should know better.

"Whatever," the kid brushes me off but shock is still evident in his eyes, as its a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then how 'bout you and Rose go for a round. I'm sure that when I say is I speak for the class, we want to see you taken down." This kid is way to cocky for his own good.

Scattered "yeahs" and "yes's" were heard throughout the class; Rose looks as her head angles to a side, looking at me curious as to what I would say. I give a slight shake of my head. We can't. Not now. Of course, she finds a way to twist the conversation back towards having this kid and I spar. And it shouldn't come as a surprise, considering her.

"Guardian Belikov?" Oh wow, she's laying it on thick, "why don't you show the class just how great you are? I'm sure that.." She trails off, not knowing the kids name I'm assuming.

"Jacob," he winks at her, as she rolls her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm sure that Jacob would be fine if he did go up against you, since we already know that I can beat you." She smirks, and wow, I take a a look at her while she's doing it and, damn, she looks sexy as hell. I'm pretty sure I'm staring and I didn't really hear what she said so I just nodded my head. She walked over to me as she patted my left bicep.

"Self-control, Comrade," she snickers to me and walks away muttering under her breath, "oh, I do believe that someone has a death wish." **(Thank you 3369 for that line!)** She just left me standing there and I see that...what's is name? Something with a J. Josh? John. Jim? J— my thoughts are cut off short.

"Jacob, you ready?" I hear Rose call out, oh so thats his name, he nods his head and she turns to look at me, her dark brown orbs staring at me, and I start to feel self-conscious about the scrutiny of her gaze. "Guardian Belikov, are you ready?" I shake my shoulder out and redo my pony tail at the nape of my neck. I give her a small shrug then a curt nod of my head. "Then you may begin." She speaks and steps back towards the ground and I instantly shift all of my focus onto Jacob as I follow his every move, silently calculating.

He's young and sloppy. Unlike Roza's and mines natural, smooth transitions into the position, his are stiff and unnatural. He throws the first punch and misses so much it isn't even funny.

I easily block his incoming roundhouse kick aimed for my side by gripping his ankle and flipping him by it. Of course, I have to hold back so much with this kid so he doesn't get hurt. He scrambles to get up and back into position. He stood there, hands up, ready for an offensive attack made by me.

I strike out towards his stomach and he grunts in as he lowers one of his arms down to his stomach. Big mistake. He left his chest area unguarded and I decide to make my move. Once again, I strike out and I place an open palm against his chest.

"You're dead," I hear Rose call out to Jacob.

"Yeah, I know that!" He snaps at her. I glare at him while gently dusting myself off and make my way towards Rose again.

"I assume that I sit with the victors?" I ask her while smirking down on her. She just shrugs to show her indifference at the comment, I take a look at her and see that she is lost in thought. I wonder what she could be thinking of. I brush the thought aside, she'll tell me if she wants too. Walking over towards the "victor" area, all of the students gawk at me. I have my guardian mask on; I don't really like to be the center of attention. Damnit, I shouldn't have even gone up against the kid. Instead of sitting on the bleachers, I go off towards the side nearer to the corner.

I watch as more spars go on. Each one of them ending with good spirit. Almost everyone walking off the mat was either laughing or giggling with their opponent. It surprised me to say the least. I wonder why everyone was laughing with each other, I mean, someone just beat you in a spar in front of everyone else. How can you be happy about that. I know I probably have a confused expression on my face. A slightly amused voice shakes me out of my inner thoughts.

"They are all friends." Rose tells me.

I glance down on her still confused, "what?"

"The reason all of them are so happy. They are going up against friends, it's all in good nature. They really don't care who wins or looses. They're just having fun..." she sighs sadly. I glance at her curiously and she just brushes it off with a wave of her small hand. Looking at her, I can see a flicker of sadness flash across her eyes before she replaces it with a stoic look. Why must she guard herself so much? What happened that caused her to be like this? I will find out. But it seems as if I'll find out when she's ready to let me. For now, we have some more important matters to deal with.

_Like the fact that Rose can control the elements._

How is that even possible? Not one person in history has ever been able to do that. No one documented, at least. If anyone was to be able to do this, I would've thought that maybe a Moroi would have been able to do it, if anyone. I guess we'll take it one step at a time. Until then, we should probably start training her to use this magic. That sounds so strange to say. Magic. A Dhampir using magic. Yeah. That's going to come as a shock to people.

**_Ding!_**

The sound of the bell shakes me out of my inner musings. I notice that Rose is already gone, and most of the class is already headed toward the door. After leaving the gym, I slowly make my way towards the Guardian Building. I feel no need to rush and just take time to think about things.

Not noticing where I'm going—yes I know, extremely careless for a Guardian—I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I freeze in my tracks. That voice. That particular voice. No. No way. It couldn't be. I slowly turn to face the owner of the voice.

I'm greeted with a black suite with a fuchsia purple undershirt and tie, gold earrings, black hair and a goatee. My blood runs cold as my eyes narrow.  
_"Zmey."_

* * *

_Rose Point of View_

I sigh as I walk to and from classes all day. I see Lissa at lunch and she looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't. I can still say that I'm angry at her. I feel her trying to tell me how upset she is through the bond, but I easily—and effectively—block her out. I keep my mind on other things instead, like how great the tournament ended up being. Everyone was so happy to finally get a break and have some friendly competition. As I walk back towards my dorms I think about what happened at lunch.

_I look around the lunch room, my tray in my hands, as I look for a place to sit. I look back and I see an empty table near the back corner. I quickly shuffle my way over and sit down quickly. After sitting down and pushing my food around on my tray for a little bit, I become lost in thought and I didn't even see the group of female Moroi gather and "grace" me with their presence._

_"Would you look at this Katerina, it seems Hathaway here got in trouble with the Dragomir bitch." One of the brunette Moroi girls gushes._

_"I don't know about you, but it seems that Vasilisa is doing just fine over there with that Strigoi wanna-be." The one I'm assuming to be Katerina talks. I clench my fist tightly. I know I can't as much harm a hair on one of them, but that doesn't mean I can't stick up for Christian...and Lissa, I guess._

_"Look who's talking," I mutter none to quietly. She looks shocked at my comment._

_"Excuse me?" She questions, narrowing her eyes at me._

_"Do I really need to repeat myself?" I look at them and take in their dumb-founded expressions and sigh, "I guess I do. I said: look who's talking." I slowly pronounce each word carefully as if talking to a three-year-old. I continue to explain to them further. "You called Princess Vasilisa a "bitch" and Christian a "wanna-be". I simply responded appropriately." I explain to them with a dull face, sarcasm basically oozing off of my words._

_"You..." On Moroi starts out._

_"Little..." The one who called who called Lissa a bitch continues._

_"Bitch!" Katerina nearly shrieks._

_"Hypocrites." I tell them all bluntly as I look at each of them. My face showing no emotion at all. They all glare at me as they walk off huffing and pouting. I merely shrug my shoulders as I go back to thinking._

I reach my dorm and open the door. Upon entering I see a flurry of blonde hair being thrown towards me. I stagger back at the sheer force of the hug. How she got in there, I will never know.

"Princess—" I start off.

"Rose! I'm so sorry! I should've never told you anything like that! It wasn't right for me to try to compel you. I'm sorry, I was just...I don't know what I was. I guess maybe I was freaked out. Maybe I was a little jealous. But I'm sorry."  
"I accept you're apology but none of that gives you permission to do any of that." I look at her tear filled eyes. God damnit. I cant stay angry at her. I feel her apology and sadness through the bond.

_Please Rose...please... _She begs through the bond.

"Liss, I couldn't stay mad at you. You know that." She smiles and throws herself at me again, this time I was prepared and I stay put. I will admit though, that even though it felt kind of awkward, it felt really good to. I slowly and carefully wrap my arms around her and give her a small smile. She looks at me shocked, but a knock at the door break us out of a "best-friend make-up moment".

"Coming!" I yell towards the door that still has someone knocking on it rapidly. "Geez, calm down. I'll be right there!" I yell as I get closer to the door. The knocking stopped but as soon as I open it I see Dimitri looking as disheveled as ever, with his hand raised as if to knock again. Craning my head to look over his shoulder, I see my mother with some strange looking Moroi. Geez, he looks like a mob boss.

"Aren't you going to invite us in, little girl?" The Moroi asks, and I just snort.

"I don't even know who you are, _old man_." His facial expression doesn't change, but his eyes hold some form of amusement. My mother on the other hand, looks absolutely livid.

"Rosemarie! Don't be rude! Get out of the doorway and let us come in." My mother tells me, angry. I take one look at her and give a small shake of my head.

"No." I tell her. Everyone else just got deathly still, looking between Janine and I. A voice inside of my head brings me back from stare down I seem to be having with the woman I call my mother.

_Rose, who's at the door?_ I hear Lissa ask me.

_Um, just go to the bathroom and don't come out. I got to deal with this_, I explain to her. I feel confusion leak through the bond, but I do also hear the soft click of the bathroom door. I turn towards Dimitri, I'm about to open my mouth to ask him why he looks like a crazed man, but he stops me.

"Don't ask. But it's probably be best to let us in."

"But—" I start out only to be cut off by my mother.

"Let us in." She tells me.

"I'm done taking orders from you."

"Rosemarie! That is enough! Let us in right now!"

"Roza...please just let them in, it's important apparently." I hear Dimitri whisper under his breath.

"Fine. You guys can come in—" I start off again, only to be interrupted...again.  
"Thank you Guardian Belikov, you can go now." Janine turns towards Dimitri while addressing him. Oh, no. He's not going anywhere.

"No, mother," I tell her venom in my words, "Dim—Guardian Belikov can stay."

"Oh, so are you and Dimitri close?" The Moroi man asks and I tense up a little bit, but relax just as quickly as I tensed up. His eyes hold obvious amusement from this.

"He's my "mentor"," I tell him then quickly add on, "as if I need one." The man just hums to himself. "So you guys coming in or not?"

* * *

**_Hmm...can I maybe get seven reviews? At least seven? Thank you all! Hope you liked it! Xoxo _**

**_-A_**


	13. Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

_**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry! I've been horrible with updating! I know I know, you can hate me all you want. This is a short chapter but I figured that all of you would like to have a chapter, even if its short. **_

_**I have a question though: are any of my readers Ouran High School Host Club fans? Im thinking of doing a sort of cross over, you don't need to have any knowledge of OHSHC though...anyway, that's all I wanted to say. **_

_**Thank You all for you wonderful reviews and support with this story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

The small group quickly made their way inside the dorm. "So what's so important?" I ask them, slightly annoyed.

"Well. Rosemarie, there's, uh, something we should probably tell you." I look at my mother cautiously. Her tone implies that she doesn't really want to say what she is about to say. "You see, Abe here is, ah, well—"

She's cut off by Abe, "What your mother is trying to say is that I'm your father." Father...father...father. It sinks in.

"What?!" Dimitri and I screech in unison.

"Zmey is your father?!" He questions, then silently adding on to the sentence barely above a whisper, "I'm so not going to be alive when this is over."

"What's that Belikov? Need I call Olena?" The man who claims he's my father asks Dimitri. Wait, isn't Olena the name of Dimitri's mother?

"You know him..." I whispered to myself, shock and betrayal evident in my voice, "you knew my father before I did."

"Rose, it's not like I knew that you were his daughter!" He tried to explain.

"I should've known...I should've known the moment I saw him. Hell, he's as stubborn as I am and he smirks just like me! Look! He's doing it now!" I exclaim while pointing at him. Throughout this whole ordeal my mother has been quiet. I turn to her angrily. "You! You...why didn't you tell me?!"

"Rose don't be angry at your mo—" Abe starts but I cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm asking my dear mother here." I know I'm feeling Spirit's side effects right now, but I don't care. I let it fuel all of emotions at the moment. My mother visibly flinched at my tone. "I can't believe you, Janine. I cannot believe you." She looked truly hurt that I called her Janine. I threw my hands up in exasperation and of course. Of course it has to be now. Of course, with me throwing my hands up in the air, the wind in my dorm room—which doesn't have any open windows— picked up and whipped everyone's hair in their faces. My mother looked at Abe,

"Now is not the time to pull such stunts, Ibrahim." She glared. So he must be an air user. Interesting.

He put his hands up in defense, "it's not me this time, Janine."

"Well who else is it going to be?" She shot back towards him. I gave a bitter laugh at their bickering. It's now or never.

"Obviously, your not the only one who has their secrets." I laughed at her shocked expression. Then her face turned serious.

"Where are the fans hidden, Rosemarie? I know you were hanging out around that Ashford kid and that Ozera wannabe Strigoi." I was shocked to say the least. I can't even fathom that she just said that.

"It's not a fan, Janine. And it would wise for you to not insult my friends." I said, my voice low and menacing, "especially the one that is dead." I spat out.

She scoffed, clearly ignoring everything I just said, "what are you going to do? You didn't have any friends before you came here. You only hung around that party-boy, drunk Ivashkov." That was it. I totally lost it.

I brought my hands up to her face, just mere inches away from her nose, "I'm not going to hit you, so don't worry. But I would love to show you something."

"Rose..." Dimitri warned. I was so absorbed in my moment that I didn't realize that the door handle to the bathroom was jingling.

"That's _enough_, Rosemarie," my mother told me.

"I'll tell you when it's enough," I sneered at her. Then, I decided to show her what I could do. With my hand right in front of her face, I chose one of the more noticeable elements: water. I felt myself drawing the water particles front the air to form a small bubble of water in my palm. Her eyes, along with Abe's, widened in shock.

"Impossible." They both murmured at separate times.

I laughed humorlessly, "possible." I switched through the elements that I am able to possess and when it came time to show the last two—darkness and light—I hesitated. Perhaps I shouldn't show them that just yet. With that in mind, I let my hand drop limply to my arm. I was completely spaced out, I didn't even hear when Lissa was screaming my name, telling my to stop. Everything around me was spinning, my vision was clouded with dark spots. I eventually blacked out, but the last thing I felt was, what I assumed to be Dimitri's, arms wrap around me to prevent me from falling.

~•~•~

* * *

~•~•~

Blinking my eyes to clear out the black spots, I take in my surroundings. The antiseptic smell and the constant beeps alert me to where I am. A hospital. Well, not exactly a hospital, but more so the schools clinic. Glancing around I see that I'm alone. I'm a little upset that no one was there when I woke up, but I can't blame them. Everyone else had their own life to attend to, besides, no one probably wanted to see me anyway. My mother probably got the hint to stay away, along with my so called father. A door opening shakes me out of my inner musings.

"...she should wake up any moment today. We've come to the conclusion that she most likely passed out due to exhaustion and stress. There was something else we weren't able to pinpoint, but she should be fine and ready to go whenever she wakes up—" he stopped talking as soon as he heard the heart monitor go dead, along with some hisses of pain coming from me. I sat up, removing all of the tubes and wires from me.

"Rose, you should probably lie down." A strict voice commanded me and I instantly knew it was Dimitri. I look at him and glare.

"The doctor just said I was fine. So I will be going now." I spat. I sever.y hated hospitals. They just seem so..._empty_. So full of death. I inwardly shivered as I hoped off the hospital bed, grabbed my clothes and head to the small bathroom. The doctor seemed to be in a state of shock and Dimitri was now brooding.

"Rose, you're not ready to leave yet." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes at him and just walked out of the room. I check my phone and saw that it only had 3% battery left. Great. I sighed as I checked the date and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. The funeral...I missed his funeral. It was two days ago. Mason...I never got to.

"Stop." I scold myself. My mask now thrown up I walk out of the clinic and back towards my dorm room, purposely avoiding the crowds of students in the court yards along with my mother and my new "father". I can't believe it. My mother probably has already ran to Queen Bitch to tell her of my new found powers. I scoff as I think of her not doing that. Walking in my dorm I strutted over to my bed and basically fell down onto it. Thinking. I've been doing a lot of that recently, haven't I? That's when I decided it. I can't stay here anymore. My secret is going to be out and I'm going to be put under a microscope and studied. I need to get out of here. I'm not sure where yet, but I know that I'm going. Pulling out my suitcase I start to stuff my clothes and my few personally belongings in it. I pull on a belt that has a specially designed holster for a stake and I grab my custom made stake. It took me forever to save up and buy the thing. It has my name engraved in it along with a few designs, along with molnija engravings.

I walk out of the building without anybody noticing me, and for that I'm grateful. I know for a fact that I can't go through the front entrance so I start and make my way towards the back of campus—the woods. I'll go out that way and make a big circle around the academy. I need to stop at an ATM and take out all of my money, credit cards are too easy to trace. I walk through the forest, past the boundaries of the academy and let out a short sigh.

"There's no going back now..." I mutter to myself.


End file.
